Guardian Tales - Minecraft
by EderNimrais
Summary: Minecraft, world of change is about to have one of the biggest changes it has ever faced at the hands of a select few. Contains Mob Talker Mod Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A Fateful Endcounter

It was another quiet day in the surrounding forest of the capital called Pulaski. In this region slept a person by the name of Sound. Lying in his bed, he hears a knock from the front door of his house. Grunting to himself, he gets out of his bed and goes to answer the door. Opening the door, he finds a villager with a white robe on, caring a basket of flowers in her right arm.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" he said to the young villager.

"I'm sorry to disturb you this early in the morning but do you now the way towards Brymeia?" She asked him.

"The village north of the capital?" She nodded. "Ya, turn west until you see a large teak tree then move north until you hit the road."

"Thank you sir!" She said walking in that direction waving back to him which he waved back at the young lady.

"**Well now, what should I do now that I'm up?" **He thought to himself as we went to the bathroom to get ready for the morning. "**Let's see, I have enough found to last a couple of months, I got one of every diamond tool enchanted so that's out, wait." **He paused to this out his supple of ore and wood.** "Well crap, I'm nearly out of wood and gave the rest of my iron away to Dark the other day." **He grunted to himself as he finished freshening up for the day ahead. Looking into the mirror, he looked to see if anything was different with himself. "**Sky blue eyes, dirt brown hair, average body, what fells different…" **He thought but not getting any answer. "**Ehh, I'll figure it out later." **

Getting out of the bathroom, he reached for a cloak that covered his body from unwelcoming eye, a bow and a quiver with arrows in it, and a iron sword for a last resort. Going to the chest for grab four loafs of bread, he thought "**Seriously, how does this stuff not go stall in the chest…" **putting those thoughts aside, he headed out to the nearby mine.

* * *

The road to the mine was a simple one indeed, a hop here, a jump there, nothing special until a fateful encounter that will send our hero into a crisis no one could predict.

"AHHH!" a scream of pain was heard from the left of the path. Deciding to find out want the hell happened, he moved into that direction until he came across a clearing of trees. What he saw was a girl in black torn clothes, a black hat with two purple eyes, and long reddish-brown hair.

"**What the, a wounded Enderme- I mean Endergirl." ** He thought as he went into the clearing drawing his blade to kill the ender.

"Please… don't… "She fainted before she could finish the sentence, bleeding purplish-black blood on the ground as he got right next to her, he fault a hint of sorrow for the mob.

"**Great, I can't just leave her out here to die." ** He thought as looked up at the sun and noticed that it was nearly gone. "Damn it, the sun's almost gone… I guess I have no choose but to bring her back to my house." He said as he began to check for wounds that needed immediate attention, thankfully there was nothing but some bad cuts and some open wounds. Picking her up, he desperately ran back to his house to tend to the young women.

* * *

Reaching his house faster than he had ever had to, he put the girl on the closest bed he could which happened to be his own. Laying her gently on the bed, he went to the bathroom to get disaffection for the lesser wounds she had. Grabbing it along with a piece of cloth, he went back next to the bed where she is laying. Dipping the cloth into the disaffection, he put the cloth onto her skin which made her moan out load softly from the sting of the medicine. Covering her up with the blanket on the bed, he grabbed a Potion of Regeneration from a chest nearby. Pouring some of the potion into a cup, he poured the liquid into her mouth which she barely swallowed it.

"There, that should be good for now I suppose, get some rest while you can." He said but got no answer from the lady."

Leaving her to sleep, he went onto the couch in the other room to find a book about mobs.

Waking up from his nap, he noticed that something woke him up instead of by himself. Reaching for anything to grab onto, which happened to be the girl's hand. Quickly relieving what is going on, he released her hand and sat up from the couch.

"Who are you…" He asked while stand up from his nap.

"My name?" She asked rather said to him. "I-I don't have a name…" She said to him.

Pausing from the confession, he said "Why's that?"

"My parents were killed as soon as I was born."

"I see…" He paused for the right words. "Would you like me to give you one?"

"Really?!" She exclaimed to her savior.

"Sure, how about… Andr?"

"That would be a lovely name, I think." She said blushing a little. "What is your name?"

"_My _name? Mine is Sound." He said to the newly named girl smiling.

As soon as he finished his sentence, both of their stomachs grumbled telling them they were both hungry. Heading to the kitchen Sound decided to show Andr around the house. First was the kitchen: the flooring was of stone slab tiles with the walling being covered in white wool. A table and four chairs made out of teak wood sat in the middle of the room. The refrigerator was in the left corner of the room along with one of four windows. Grabbing two plates, he put them and two pieces of porkchops into a microwave as they went upstairs. The only room on the second floor was the master bedroom which is where Sound slept. The room wasn't very detailed unlike the kitchen. All that was in there was a bed, a crafting table, a window, and a small area for enchanting with a lot of bookshelves.

"Why is your bedroom full of books?" Andr asked hoping to break the silence that filled the air.

"I tend to get lonely so I bury myself in books to pass the time." He said to her as he his face turned from a normal to a slightly sad look. "Anyway, heading back downstairs we have the other bedrooms and living room. You can check thoughts later I supposed, for now, let's head back downstairs and get some food." He said leading her back to the kitchen which they eat in silence.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my very first fanfiction ever written so criticism, good or bad, would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading, see you in chapter two!**

**EderNimrais =D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – An 'Explosive' Personality

After eating porkchops, Sound told Andr to lie down and to sleep so that the Potion of Regeneration would take effect. Leading her to his room she asked "What about you, where will you sleep?"

"I've got something to take care of so I'll be out for a while. I'll being leaving around noon." He said to her which made her look gravely concerned. "Sigh, what's wrong?" He said turning towards her.

She went into his room and started to lay in his bed when she started to say "I just thought that maybe I could come with you and-"

"No, having someone with me would slow me down; also you're not well enough to be able travel right now." She looked at him with sad eyes from the covers. "Look, next time I'm going out, I'll bring you with me, deal?" The blonde player said to the endergirl who smiled a little. "Alright, then it's settled, get some sleep Andr."

"Sound…"

"Ya, what do you need?"

"Thank you… for everything." She said with a blush before falling asleep.

Chuckling from the thanks, he closed the door to his room and began to prepare for his journey. It's was 9:43 P.M. on the clock.

* * *

"**Let's see… cloak check, bow and arrows check, iron sword check, iron dagger, seven-day supply of food check, flint-and-steel check, what else am I missing…" **He thought trying to figure out what he is missing. **"Might as well put the cloak on, I haven't worn this thing seriously in such a long time."** Being a player who specialize in archery over any form of comeback, he has earned titles such as 'Fighter of the Northern Forest', The First Draw, stuff which should be reserved for heroes of wars so he went with the least known title to players in the world, a Ranger. After putting the cloak on, he attached the quiver followed by the bow and finally the sword put onto a buckle on his trousers. He heard a chain of explosions from outside of his window. Not waiting another second, he rushes out to find the source of the terror.

Jumping from tree to tree, he desperately tried to find where all the noise was coming from. Another explosion went off to his right so he stopped and thought for a moment. **"Please don't be a creeper on immortal; hopefully it's just a bunch of Creepers that went after a player… gosh that sounded harsh." **Moving again from tree to tree he made it to the sight of the last explosion that he heard. After waiting a moment, he picked up on something moving in front of him. The fact that he didn't see it at first either means that this person is good, Creepers still be creepen or he's getting sloppy; he was hoping that it was the third one.

"Alright, I know you're out there, come out of there and show yourself." He demanded towards the figure in the brush. What he got was a TNT bomb aimed directly towards his head, jumping from the tree he was on; he dashed forward towards the figure which didn't have enough time to react. Tackling the target to the ground, he drew his blade towards its throat but realized that something was off. "Wait, you're a Creeper." He stopped both in shock but also remembering how he met Andr not too long ago. The girl he stood over wore a green jacket with the face of a creeper the top of it. Her hair was a sunset orange color that was easy to see with the green trying to cut it off.

"That's Creepet asshole…" She hissed at him trying to cause him to back off.

"**Great, first an Endermen and now a Creeper, what the heck is going on here" **He drew the blade away from her throat which surprised her.

"Why the hell didn't you finish it?" She scrambled to her feet while trying to make distance between him.

"Two reasons, one is that if I tried to stick you, you probably blow up before I hit an artery or cause tremendous damage to your neck."

"And two? She asked starting to let her guard down feeling that he might not kill her.

"Two being that I have an idea about why you were blowing up the forest, probably self-"He stopped noticing that there was a disturbance right behind him. Turning around, he found himself in the sights of a Spider Jockey aiming at his head. Moving the sword to try to deflect the arrow, he noticed that it wasn't alone but there were hundreds of other mobs behind the spider jockey. Time slowed as Sound began to assess the situation.

"**One Spider Jockey**, **unknown number of mobs behind Spider Jockey, one questionable Creepet behind me. Dammit, this is bad… I guess I have no choice but to trust her"**

"What's your name Creepet?" He asked tilting his head towards her.

"Why the hell should I tell you" she said to the guy in front of the mobs.

"I think you'd rather like to befriend me and have some help than having these mobs trying to kill you by yourself." Sound said as he took out his knife and held it reversal in his left hand and his sword in his right. This action angered the hostile mobs standing within striking distance. "Look, I have a plan but I need your help to make this work, how many of those bombs that you threw at me you have left.

"Enough to start a war" she grinned at the thought

Good, since you have such a great arm this them, start chucking them, I'll keep you covered until they retreat or-"

"We get killed, I get it, and it's Cupa"

"Good, Name's Sound" he turned towards the mobs "Alright uglies' try to make this a challenge!" He shouted at them when in actuality he didn't see this being an easy job being a meat shield.

The Spider Jockey released the string letting the arrow fly, as Sound deflected the arrow with his sword, a zombie tried to attack from his left who got a curved knife in its head. Rolling over the back of the Zombie, he stabbed another Zombie, slashed at a skeleton, stabbed a Spider that tried to jump him from the treetop, and tripped an Endermen and thrusted down at an Endermens head slaying it. Pulling the sword from the head of the deceased mob, he waited for the next wave. The Spider Jockey ordered all mobs to charge the one player. "How's it coming along Cupa!?" He exclaimed desperately trying to hold them back until the 'artillery' arrived from the Creeper.

"Almost done, hold them off Sound."

"Easier said than done dammit, Ahh!" He shouted getting hit by an arrow in the chest by the Spider Jockey itself. "Dammit, when this is over, I'll have your skull for this!" He yelled taking out another zombie with an overhand slash.

"Done, get down!" Cupa exclaimed to Sound who did as she said. Throwing the makeshift bomb towards the mob, she ran to get Sound out of the blast radius. Meanwhile the Spider Jockey ran out of arrows and had many a retreat to get more. What happened next was an explosion the size of one-hundred square miles wide was unleashed from one box. The blast vaporized any mob at the epicenter of the explosion and any that were within the one-hundred sq. mile radius was hit badly. Do to Cupa's unnatural throwing skills; both Sound and her were barely out of blast radius. As the blast subsided, Cupa looked over Sound with a new-found respect few get from her. He had taken a beating for sure, minor bruises all around but move of the damage was in the arrow wound in his chest. As she was about to pull it out, Sound, trying to remain conscious saw a Skeleton who had one arrow left am at Cupa, Moving without thinking, he pushed her to the left of him taking the arrow instead. Using what little strength he had left, he took his knife and threw it at the skeleton which made a direct hit in the skull which crumpled the rest of the body. Cupa, with a look of shock grabbed him as he began to fall forward. Catching her savior, she tried to bring him to a stable state. The arrow hit hard on his left shoulder was bleeding profusely.

"Cough" My house is "Cough" to the left, if we go "Cough" there, I can get a Potion of "Cough" Healing two". He said coughing up small amounts of blood at the same time. Standing up wobbly he yanked out the arrows out and fell to his knees in even more pain. Crawling on his knees, he was lifted up by Cupa who picked him up by his left arm.

"Call this being even dude" She said as he finally fell out into unconsciousness after going through hell and back.

Moving with Sound on her shoulder, she moved until she reached his house. She opened the door and laid Sound on the couch as she ran up to the second floor to find the Potions Station. Crashing the door open, she woke Andr who was fast asleep in her dream world. Running faster than ever before she found a Potion of Healing 2 and jumped down the stairs to the living room where he laid their bleeding to death. Lifting his head, He began to drink the potion when Andr started walking down the Stairs to see what was going on. What she saw made her fall down the steps and rush to his side.

"What happened to him!?" She said on the verge of tears seeing him in this state.

"We ran into each other in the forest, we were attacked by a bunch of mobs which he protected me from while I was creating a bomb to blown them up. After the bomb went off, he pushed me away and took another arrow in the left shoulder. She stated feeling sorrowful for being in the way. "I'll watch over him, go on back to sleep. " She said in which Andr complied to. Heading up the stair she tried to remember why he headed out.

"Sound, we only just met but you nearly gave your life to protect me, I couldn't repay you enough for that." She said forming a tear down her cheek as she dazed off into the endless night called sleep.

* * *

**Author Note: I hope you all like the story so far, I've put my heart and soul into it while I practice my graduation speech.(Which I probably should worry more on that but this is MUCH more entertaining to do.) As usual, any criticism at all is greatly appreciated. See you in Chapter Three!**

**EderNimrais =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Wedding Smashers

* * *

It's was morning in the overworld of Minecraftia, the animals were going about their business, the mobs of the previous night were either killed or in hiding for the forsaken sun to fall and for the blessed moon to rise once more. For Sound himself, let's just say… things have gotten even more confusing for him.

_Dear Sound_

"_I've looked into this situation about humanoid mobs but have come up with nothing, the pictures you've sent me of both your ass beaten to a pulp was both hilarious and interest that you were put into that state. As for those two, since one is literally hanging on you now stop and another you've just met, id advice you to watch yourself in the future, there might be more of them."_

_Dark_

"_P.S. There's something in the Nether going on that I'd think would be interesting to check out."_

Sighing, Sound put the letter down that he sent to his friend hours ago via bird transportation. He had recovered from most of his wounds but his left shoulder was still stiff and wasn't at its best. He had awaken on his own with Cupa asleep on his chest, getting himself up, he put her on the couch where she was fast asleep right now. Going out to get some fresh air he had to decide what his next action would be.** "Should I rest up and go to Dark when I'm at full strength, or should I go now and see what's up"** He thought to himself, suddenly a soft breeze blow onto Sound slightly pushing him forward. **"There it is again, that feeling I had before I left the house and found Cupa, what the heck is going…" **Irritated by not knowing what was going on, he decided to go with the wind's flow "I guess I'm going to Layos Larin, then to Dark's house"

Heading inside, he went to gather the same supplies he was going to take before he was stopped last time. He could only bring one weapon along with his bow so he decided to bring his curved dagger instead of his sword. After getting everything, he began to write a note.

_Dear Girl's_

"_I've got an emergency to intend to too, Cupa is to be-"_

He stopped to think about it, Cupa, the creepet who he just met is going to be in charge of the house while he's gone. Considering Andr wouldn't be a good idea either because she's still not used to living here and at least Cupa's tomboy attitude made he feel somewhat welcomed.

_-In charge, you'll have enough food to last for months and if you're bored I have some games with my game system that you two can play on. Please don't tear the house apart and behave. _

_Sound_

Putting the letter on the refrigerator, Sound put the dagger in its scabbard and headed to Layos Larin.

* * *

Hating not taking the transit station, he finally arrived at the minor city which he would bypass to get to Dark's place. Entering the desert region of the kingdom, he began trying piece together what has been going on to him lately. First was the feeling of an inner bring before meeting Andr, then came the gust of wind that pushed him forward that decided what he was going to do. Sound could find that main piece of this mysterious puzzle that he badly needed to solve. Without reliving it, he bumped into a brick wall. Quickly regaining is composure, he moved to the left and found someone in a rocking chair rocking back and forth.

"What the hell is this suppose to be" Sound said to the rocker of the chair

"Does this look like the face of caring" He said to him while stop rocking the chair

"Can't tell, you have your face covered with that western hat… Dark" He said smiling

"You just ruined the moment, great freaking' job Sound" Dark said getting up from the chair. "Whiskey?"

"The hell, you trying to be some cowboy or something, first with the straw hat and now the whiskey?"

"No, now this is just boring." Dark said moving indoors with Sound following suit.

What the man in front wore was a mixture of classic and modern. He wore a buttoned up shirt with blue jean's with it, however he possessed two shoulder guard's made of iron along with a midnight black cape. His weapons of choice are two daggers with enchantments of metamorphosis which always them to change their shape depending of the users desires. He was older than Sound but not by much

"Alright, what the hell is going on in the Nether that you think is so important that you wanted me to help you?" Sound said getting a bottle water and sitting down.

"Think seems so stupid but I saw it with my own eyes, there's literally a Nether world wedding taking place" Dark said as he enjoyed the look on Sound's face from the shock of the thought.

"How the- That's ridicules dude."

"Does it look like I'm joking Sound"

"Fair enough, so what's the plan?" Sound asked which got Dark grinning demonically.

"We become the best wedding crashers the world has ever seen, that's what the plan is" Dark said which Sound just gave a sigh because he couldn't think of anything else that could work.

* * *

Heading through the portal, both men found that the realm was eerily quiet considering what it's normally like. Following Dark through the living hell, they stopped when they came across a lone building standing atop a sea of burning lava.

"So, that the place there going to have the wedding?" Dark nodded to the comment. "Look on the bridge leading to the place, there's movement." Sound said as they moved for a better look at what is going on. What they saw was a Humanoid Ghast in tears followed by armored Wither Skeletons as an escort to the nether brick sanctuary.

"I'll trail behind them, if things get out of hand break down the door and get messy, I highly doubt any players are in there." Sound said already moving without Dark's response.

"Freakin' kid's gonna get killed in there" Dark muttered to himself before moving to find a way onto the bridge.

Sound stalked the armored mobs with his knife in his hand. One Wither Skeleton decided to rest on the siding of the bridge which were the last mistake of its life as he just threw it into the burning abyss. Moving closer to the door he began to climb the walling when Dark walked up to him and said "You sure you don't want to just break the door down and kill everything in there?

"Normally I'd be on board with you on that but that girl's in there so I can't risk it until I get her into safety. Don't worry; your sword arm will get a workout." Sound said finally reaching the top of the hell church they were about to ruin in a moment. Looking through an opening into the room, he took count of all the immediate targets in the room. "Five armored Wither Skeletons, three Ghast, seven Magma Cubes. One Wither Jockey" He said in sign language until the groom himself or himselves appear. It was the Wither that was the groom to the bride, a humanoid Ghast. Sound quickly gave the signs to Dark who was surprised to see it, Looking back inside, He saw a villager priest but he didn't look holy, he actually looked demented and desiring for power from the forces of evil itself, Again Sound gave the signs which Dark gave the signs "This is getting better and better, I'll wait for your go" and Sound nodded to the signs.

"We stand here today under the holy powers of our creator and savior of mobs Herobrine to join these two together. Today is a momentous day for the mobs of the Nether and I am proud to be bringing these two together." The priest said while the girl was sobbing what appeared to be tears of sadness. "Without further ado, we shall begin. Do you Wither take this young Ghast to be your wife?" The monster nodded to the question. "And do you Charlotte take the Wither to be your Husband?"

"No, I- agh!" She screamed being thrown down to the warm brick by a Wither Skeleton which greatly angered Sound.

"That's it, this ends now, let's go!" Sound quickly gave the signs to Dark who grinned waiting for Sound's first move. He didn't have to wait long because Sound dove into the room and stabbed the Skeleton in the skull and quickly threw it at the priest, the girl, scared out of her mind laid on the floor crying in fear. At the same time Dark broke down the doors and stabbed both guards simultaneously and kicked the Wither Skeleton off the Spider while stabbing them both. Sound turning around threw a punch at the center head of the Wither which made contact and began to scream and yell profusely retreating into the inner realm of this hell along with the rest of the mobs that attended the now crashed wedding.

"Who's next!?" Dark roared at the retreating mobs who didn't think about turning around and fighting.

"Go make sure the door is covered Dark" Sound said which he did watching for a counter attack. Turning to the Ghast that laid on the ground crying he said "You ok miss?" He said putting his hand out towards her who took it. "Y-yes, who are you two?" She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Formality's will have to wait, how's our exit Dark?"

"Shitty at best, look man" Dark said pointing at the ridge between them and the hidden portal. What stood between them was an army of Wither soldiers that had a lot of archer's backing them up.

"Great… look, get her out of her, ill cover you from here as you go." Sound said which made the girl give a quick glance to her protector.

"Sure, and leave you behind?"

"She's the reason we're here is it, I don't care if it was yours or not but it is to me now and ill die before I see her go through what I just saw happen to her." Sound growled at his partner who didn't respond from the shock of being told.

Regaining his composure, he said "Do you really this girl is really worth the time?" Sound just glared at him before saying "Are you going to help me or not" he said knowing every second they spend arguing was another second they could be using to escape.

"Fine, but don't expect to come out of this alive kid." He said reaching for the girl who hid behind Sound.

"Go on, he won't hurt you, I promise" He said smiling to the girl who walked up to Dark afterwards. Running out of the doorway, he climbed back up and drew his arrow at the mobs at the ridge

"**That's a lot more than I thought there'd be, that'll make this quiet a target practice session." **He thought before releasing the arrow and making contact with it.

"Keep moving or your dead girl!**" **Dark exclaimed to her who was struggling to keep up with him. A Wither Skeleton with a stone sword was about to strike at her when it lost its sword because of Sound's arrow hitting it out of its hands. Getting back up she reached the portal that Dark was at waiting for her. Pushing her in, he stood by the gate to make sure that it doesn't get overcrowded. Sound, running from an angry mob of everything evil in this realm made it to Dark who had just jumped into the portal followed by Sound himself.

Back in the overworld, everyone laid there tired and exhausted, especial Sound who had to jump from head to head not to lose his own. Getting up, he looked at the newly rescued girl who had fallen asleep on the birch tile floor of Darks house

* * *

**Author Note: YES, I broke two-thousand words on this chapter. Sorry this chapter didn't come out sooner but a virus hit my computer hard and I wasn't able to do any typing until today. (Luckily I have the story written out already to Chapter 6 so it wasn't too hard). ALSO, Charlotte is the last humanoid Mob that I have planned to appear, if anyone wants to see a specific one, leave the mob and a reason why I should add them into the story and you might see them show up. See you in Chapter 4**

**EderNimrais **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Past Actions

* * *

Dusting himself off, Sound went to so how the young woman was holding up. He noticed that she was fast asleep from the drama that just transpired. Lifting her up, Dark directed him to a guest room where she can rest up in. placing her down, Sound turning and faced Dark.

"You knew something was going on in the Nether didn't you?" Sound said walking out of the room and taking a seat.

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't, I wouldn't have thought that it would be a wedding though." Dark said getting a bottle of strong whiskey and took a chug out of it. "Anyway, onto the matter at hand Sound."

"You mean Andr and Cupa don't you?" Sound said while looking out into the desert by the window. Something was going on, not just with the girls but with himself.

"Sound, I've got something that you might like, but first let's fix up your left shoulder." Dark said tossing a Potion of Healing III which he drank.

"You know, it pays having one of the best alchemist's in the continent as your bestfriend." Sound said finishing the drink.

"Hell kid, you helped advance both Alchemy and the Enchanting system so we can make some crazy stuff."

"That was blind luck, I saw something different when enchanting, next thing I know the sword can change shape. One hour after that I have every single person from Pulaski to freaking Colinstan wanting to know how I did it. You're the one who really pushed hard to find out how I worked and now look at your two daggers." Sound said still looking out into the outside world. "And I got bored one day and grounded up a bone and put it into a potion and we had another level of potions made of sheer boredom." He said remembering how fate tends to be unpredictable with him.

"You done looking out into the desert so we can get down to business."

"Fine, fine lets go outside then." Sound said as he went outside with Dark. "So, what's so important that we need to be outside?"

"Simple, close your eyes and hold out your hands" Dark said chuckling a little

Sound looked out into the distance and saw the moon shining brilliantly and an image went into his head. "I sure to god that if this turns into some scene from a Yaoi manga someone is gonna die very quickly Dark." He said closing his eyes afterwards. Something was left in his hands, a box like shape figure.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Opening his eyes, Sound feared the worst. What he found in his hand was a box with a bow on it. **"What the hell is the catch"** He though as he began to open it which revealed another smaller box with a button on it. Pressing the button, the smaller box expanded into a rectangle box with no bow. "Ok seriously, is this a freaking joke Dark." Sound said very irritated at the seemingly tricks he was pulling on him. Lifting the box cover, he saw a blade. "Really, after all that it's just a blade-"He stopped himself and looked at the weapon further.

"Ah, now you see why I went to the suspense for it."

"Is this… "

"Yes, Moonstone from the Isle of Tsukihime Sound."

"How in the hell did you get there, get the ore, and make the weapon, you know how crazy the monsters are over there." Sound said in astonishment knowing the dangers of the Isle.

"Simple, I went HAM on anything that got in my way." Dark declared with a smirk of him badassness.

Letting Dark go into him own daydream of kicking butt and pretending to chew bubblegum, Sound expected the blade further. The blade was a Bastard sword and is light enough to be held with one hand effectively. The handgrip was a steel finish with black leather grips on the grip. The guards on the sword were straight but then split and curved and formed together at the ends. The blade was made out of a special type of moonstone that contains high amounts of aggregated diamond nanorods which made it just about indestructible to any form of punishment. The blade, do to the moonstone on the Isle of Tsukihime, was a pure white color that rivaled nothing else when it came to the color white.

"By the way, the sword tended to glow for some reason, I don't know why because I was all alone and it sure as hell didn't come from me." Dark said giving Sound a scabbard to hold his weapon.

"You know that Rangers only use bows and short swords as their weapons, not longswords or bastard swords Dark." He said putting the sword into the scabbard.

"So, learn how to use it, you won't find another sword that good anywhere else" Dark was right about the sword, he wouldn't find another like this anytime soon. "Also, it needs a name Sound."

"I'll come up with one later, for now let's get some rest for tomorrow." Sound said walking to a guest room and falling asleep on the rather comfy bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, In Sound's house, a young Creepet was playing a video game from Sound's collection.

"And stay down." The figure on the screen said before teleporting off the screen only to appear giving an ax kick to the white-haired man who sent him flying. "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE DIE!" the green haired man shouted throwing the poor man around like a sack of potatoes. After stopping Cupa thought it was over and she could still have a chance before- "Faceplant… Hehehehehe." _**DISTORTION FINISH**_.

Cupa turned off the game and television before going back to watching a show about two villagers and a kid.

"It rules being the boss of the house" She smiled as he began watching her show.

* * *

Waking up, Sound immediately went outside to get some fresh air; however, someone beat him to the balcony already. It was the girl they saved from the Wither and its servants. Still wearing the wedding dress from yesterday, she turned to Sound.

"Thank you for yesterday mister, I hope you didn't get hurt saving me."

"I'm fine, thanks for the concern." He said moving to the balcony next to the mysterious Ghast girl "What's your name?"

"My name is Charlotte, what is your name?"

"Sound, the other one is called Dark…. I hope he wasn't too rough with you when the two of you were running away."

"He didn't seem to care if I lived or not Sound. Maybe I'm just in your ways." She said beginning to tear up but Sound put a finger to stop the tear from falling down her check.

"It's because you're a special kind of mob, I don't see you being the kind of person to harm people for fun, sadly he is too one-sided about mobs and thought that I was going to _use you_." Sound said filling the young Charlotte with reinsurance.

"Thank you Sound, I've always been picked on as a child so I had no friends."

"Then consider me your first." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She began to start crying again and jumped him and gave him a hug. Sound didn't know if he should enjoy the fact that the _special features_ of hers were pressing against his chest or not care. "Alright, I think it's time for us to get going." He said releasing the hug and began to head backing into the house and get ready for the trip back home.

* * *

After failing to defeat a green haired troll with a circular aura around him, Cupa decided to go poking around the house while she still could. Coming down the stairs, Andr watched as the Creepet began to tear the place apart looking for anything interesting. After ten or so minutes, Cupa found a button that apparently leads to a basement like area below the house. The area had two waterfalls running down from cliffs along with a platform in the middle of the cavern. The center held a large amount of books, a spare bow and an empty quiver, a computer, and a desk full of papers. Looking through the papers, she noticed that one said '_**Sound vs the State of Pulaski'.**_ Both girls began reading the paper wondering what it had to do with the man they both secretly loved.

_**Sound vs the State of Pulaski**_

_**4**__**th**__** Shinedown of the Eleventh Day**_

_**The Court of the People of Pulaski has failed to follow-up their claims of the Ranger Sound who was largely believed to have murdered the King of Pulaski. Although no witnesses have come forward to claim that the man murdered the Great king, Sound admits that the plan to murder the King was a plan that some people wanted him to be involved in, but he stated that "I had nothing to do with the murder of that King, rather he lived or not I cared little about, The fact that it was by his order that a defenseless girl that I took in was forcefully token from MY house says that I have no regard for his life." The comment was taken into great concern because Sound knew who did it but by law wasn't force to revile who or what did it. Further watch on Sound has been increasingly more difficult because Sound had left the great city and settled in the forest to the northeast of the city. Prosecutors have decided to drop all charges on Sound but secretly still believed he is to be involved in the King's assassination.**_

"Cupa, what do you know about this?" Andr asked to the other girl in the room.

"I don't know Andr; this seems to be a report of a criminal case based on Sound."

"But, Sound would never kill someone, would he?" Andr said getting nervous. "Wait, didn't the note he wrote say that he had an emergency to attend to? What if it had to do with this?"

"I think that you're jumping to conclusions Andr, let's just ask him when he comes back." She said going over more papers with Andr to find out more about Sound.

* * *

It's been a half an hour walk to the nearest city called Layos Larin. Heading straight for the transit station that he foolishly skipped in the last trip, the two got on board. Thankfully, Sound 'borrowed' a large coat to cover up Charlotte so they wouldn't think anything suspicious about the two. Getting on the train, the two took a couple of back seats so they could talk in private without anyone sneaking up on them.

"Sound, may I ask a question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind Charlotte?"

"Why are you helping me, you could have left me to fend for myself but instead you offer me a place to stay?'' She said from across her seat.

Sighing, Sound picked his words carefully. "Something happened in my past that I want to atone for, and I feel helping you might help with that. And I can't leave someone like you all alone in the dangerous Overworld without any knowledge of it.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"Two years ago, I lived in this regions capital and lived a happy life. Then these men came by and offered me a lot of rare resources for a special job.

"And that was?"

"The assassination of the capitals king."

Charlotte was shocked to hear this from him but remained focused on the story.

"After the assassination, a little girl, no older than seven, came to my house asking for help. I found out that the men raised part of the city which was the noble district which was where she came from. She wanted a home and I decided to take her in. Three months later, we were playing a game of checker when the royal guard broke down my door to my house." He said catching his breath.

"Then what?'

"They wanted me to go the guillotine because they think that I had something to do with the killing of the king." He said forming a single tear for his eye. "I told them that I had nothing to do with it but they tried to take me forcefully. I quickly found out that the area was surrounded with them. After taking down two of them, they grabbed the child and had a knife it the poor things throat. The demands were I had there and the child lives, or she would die on the spot."

"That's horrible, how could they do such a thing to a little girl." She said moving next to Sound.

"Because I was suspected from the beginning, the only reason they didn't come sooner was the child."

"What happened to her?"

"When we were sent to the guillotine, they threw her down on the headmen's ax and… "He couldn't finish the sentence. Charlotte pulled Sound into a hug which he desperately need. Somehow, he felt at ease with her embrace. "After she was murdered, I was sent up next, however, it was another Ranger who said that it is a lie and that I deserved a fair trial, and the rest is history." He said the tear hitting Charlotte cool skin.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, you tried your hardest to protect a little girl who you treated like a daughter." Charlotte said inching closer to Sounds face.

"Looks like the rolls have switch, I was consoling you and now you're doing the same to me." He chuckled to himself as they neared an all too familiar city.

"Strange how life can be isn't it Sound." She said her face mere inches from his lips.

_**FINAL STOP – PULASKI**_

Sound stopped looking out the window to find a lovely Ghast right next to his face blushing. "And look what we have here; someone must be embarrassed right about now." Sound joked helping Charlotte up from her seat as they exited the train. Walking out of the station, Sound immediately was approached by five guards all armored to the teeth.

"Halt Scumbag!" One of the guards said directed to Sound.

"Ya, what is it…" Sound turned knowing where this was going to go.

"How dare you step near this great city after you murdered our past king, I should just kill you right now!" Another guard said all drawing their swords and pointing them at the two.

"I don't know how many times I have to say I didn't kill that guy but if you are going to threaten my life." He drew his new sword out and pointed it towards the guards. "Then how about a wager, if I win the case is dropped for good and I won't ever get stopped, but if I lose, you can have my head." Sound said getting a nod from the guards "Then comes at me!" He shouted slightly pushing Charlotte out-of-the-way. Time slowed as the battle began.

"**What the, this is just like back with Cupa, what the hell is going on!?" **He thought as the area began to go blurry.

"_**Duck" **_A voice from his head said which Sound did as he dodged a horizontal slice. _**"Overhand slice"**_ Again the voice said as Sound continued to follow its instructions. The slice cut the guards platebody and severely wounded him as he retreated into the crowd that formed, the remaining guard had second thoughts about fighting a Ranger. Everything began to become clearer for Sound as the fighting calmed down.

"I guess I win." He said turning to Charlotte as they left in the direction of the village of Brymeia.

"Sound, what happened to you?" Charlotte said which made him give a questionable look on his face

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes went from a sea blue to two different colors of green." Charlotte said as Sound's face changed to terror.

"**It has to be whatever that voice was…." **Sound thought as he quickened his pace which Charlotte could barely keep up.

* * *

"Ok, I think we should stop looking around and get something to eat Andr. Cupa shouted across the cavern as the Enderwoman popped her head from a pile of books.

"Alright, let us go back then." Andr said as she teleported both of them back into the kitchen where they got out a loaf of bread and shared it.

"So, how did you two meet?" Cupa asked to her new best friend.

"Well, I was bleeding in the forest and he found me."

"From what?"

"I-I don't remember, maybe an ambush by some players or some mobs wanting me dead." She said as she nibbled at her bread.

"Maybe, I guess that makes sense considering what we are."

"Ya…" Andr said looking out of the window wondering where Sound was.

* * *

"Sound, please stop and tell me what's going on." Charlotte said as Sound stopped at a large rock on the way to his house.

"Something is wrong with me; I've felt it ever since I met her." Sound said sweating in fear of what is wrong with him.

"Her?" She said a frown forming on her face."

"An Endergirl that's has a humanoid shape to it, when I met her I felt something come over me, and know it came back and it had a voice." He said trying to figure this out.

"Sound, you don't have to worry about it as long as I'm around." She said as she hugged him from behind his neck.

"Thanks, I'm glad to know that." He said putting his hand on hers. Silence came on the two as the sun began to set. "Alright, we have to get moving and fast, hop onto my back." He said as she got his back. Sound then began to move through the tree at a much faster pace than Charlotte can keep track of. Three minutes later he could see his house. Letting her off his back, they headed into the front yard and went to the door. Opening it, he found that the television was on with his favorite game on the screen.

"Alright girls, where are you?" He said as the two walked in, Charlotte removing the coat that she used to cover up her dress as Sound took off his Ranger cloak after five days of action. After putting the cloak on the rack, he was jumped from behind by Cupa and tackled to the ground face first.

"Welcome home dude!" Cupa shouted as she gave him a death hug. Andr stood in front of him with a piece of bread in her mouth as she was chewing it.

"Are you ok Sound?" Andr asked as Sound got up from the Russian death grip of a Creepet.

"Ya, and we have a new member in the household, come on out from the darkness Charlotte. Out of the shadows came a humanoid Ghast. Immediately the two were angered by her size compared to their own.

"Hello, my name is Charlotte and I hope not too be in the way too much." She said hiding her face from the two.

"Oh come on, you won't be any trouble Charlotte." Sound said which made her smile. "Well. I'm gonna freshen up and head off to bed, night ladies." Sound said as he headed to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he looked into the mirror at his reflection as he began to start sweating again. "What the hell is happening to me…"

"_**Destiny my dear boy, that is what" **_The voice said coming from the mirror. Looking up, he saw that his reflection was different; the figure was standing straight up while he was bent over the sink. But the most striking feature was the eyes. The left eye was a light green while the right eye was a dark green and his own eyes are both sea blue.

"What do you want?!" He shouted at the mirror wanting an answer.

"_**Easy, to see your true strength Sound…" **_The figure said as it returned back to Sounds true reflection. Shocked by the outcome, Sound splashed some water onto his face and headed off to bed,

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Three thousand words this time, I'm on a role. This chapter was to complete mainly the backstory part of the story. I've already got a suggestion for another mob and you might see her sooner or later. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts of the story in anyway. See you in Chapter 5!**

**EderNimrais =D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Who said Fire wasn't awesome?

* * *

After finally going to sleep after rolling around for what seemed hours, Sound was lost in his own dream. He was reading a book about the different provinces of the regions and the different resources, ranging from tinder to diamond. At that moment, the world began to charge and Sound felt like he was in the dream itself. The place transformed in a darkness he had never seen before in his life until a light broke through it.

"_**Well, now that you are here, we can finally talk Sound." **_A voice said behind Sound. Immediately realizing that he had his unnamed blade with him, he pulls it out and made a diagonal slash towards his back. _**"Not a bad slash, but can you withstand fighting against yourself" **_The voice said show that he was Sound himself.

"Who the hell are you!?" Sound shouting charging the Doppelganger who deflected and caught the blade and hit him with the butt end of his own blade.

"_**The real Sound, and the one who will steal your body."**_ It said walking with both blades in hands. Sound, drawing his dagger, looked for any weakness in him but found nothing that could be a weak point. _**"Oh ya, thought you should know that if you die, that's it..."**_ it said charging at him with both blades. Barely dodging the first slice, he was hit by the second slash hard as he got a Tornado Roundhouse Kick and went tumbling into the darkness. Getting up, he was bleeding heavily on his right shoulder. Picking up the dagger with his left hand in a reverse angle, he stood his ground as the figure walked slowly towards his prey.

"Dang it, this is going bad, what should I do…" Sound said as he began to think of any plan to try and hold this monster back.

"_**Simple, just stay there and let me cut you into pieces kid."**_ The devil said as he grinned knowing what he was thinking. _**You know, this is really getting boring; perhaps you need a motivation to fight for your life. Maybe those three losing their heads and hanging them on my wall would do it.**_**" **It said laughing a devilish laugh that would make any evil doer proud. Time stopped for Sound as the thoughts of losing them hit him.

"No…" Sound said as something hit him inside, something that he had never felt before in his life "I WONT LET YOU HURT THEM!' He screamed as the dust around him began to swirl up around. "NEVER!" He shouted dashing at the figure with incredible speed. It blocked the downward slash followed by Sound's own Tornado Roundhouse Kick which he blocked being forced to take a step back from the move. Taking the opportunity, he hit the figures left hand to remove his grasp on his sword. Picking it up from the ground, he continued his ruthless assault fueled by an unknown power he had never knew existed. Forcing the figure into blocking, he did a double-sided slash that got him onto one knee. However, before finishing his assault, the figure punched Sound in the stomach, nailed him in the chin and lastly did another Tornado Roundhouse kick that forced Sound to go back a couple of feet.

"_**Wind… and water it seems, that could be a problem." **_It muttered while smiling under its breath as the same power that came over Sound power began to form over the being but in a much grander scale. Fear began to one again come over Sound, the same power he had awakened on accident was nothing compared to what this _thing_ had, and it scared him. _**"Sound..." **_it said disappearing from thin air. Looking around for it, it reappeared in front of him grabbing him by the hair and lifting him up into the air. _**"You've done well to survive this long, but it ends here." **_It said levitating Sound's fallen blade towards its owners helpless. However, with what little energy left he had left, as the blade charged his head, he moved the hand and grabbed the handle. Unleashing everything he had left he slashed at the arm missing. Stunned by the act of defiance, the figure took a step back waiting for his next move. It didn't happen. Sound laid there out cold from the fighting. _**"Impressive, you moved my hand at the last second and used the blades momentum to slash downward hoping to at least cause a fatal move on my future. You defiantly are like me when I as a trainee." **_It said as it smiled as the area began to charge back to his dream world.

* * *

Sound woke up from his nightmare sweating bullets. Looking around the room, he was satisfied that everything was normal. Realization hit him as he dashed out of his room to find the three girls. Entering the Dining room, he found that Charlotte was having a drink of coffee while reading a book.

"Good morning Sound, how did you sleep?" She said giving a warm smile.

"Where are the other two at." He said regaining himself and going to the kitchen sink to wash up.

"They went to your pool since they say that it's so hot." She said taking another sip from her coffee.

And you didn't decide to go with them?" Sound turning and leaned on the sink.

"After you live in the Nether all your life, you get used to the extreme heat. She watched him lift a window but got shot at by a gust of humid air, closing it; he got out a bottle of green tea.

"Fair enough, so what do you want to do? He said taking a sip out of his bottle.

"Well, there is one thing in mind we could do…" Charlotte said motioning him to his bedroom.

* * *

"God, this pool is the best!" Cupa said swimming around in it while the lone Enderwoman just watched while in the shallow end. "Come on Andr; join me in the best part of the pool!' Cupa said swimming behind her and pushed her into the deep end of the pool. The area around as a little far from Sound's house but it was worth it. The pool was covered in stone slab tiles along with a waterfall going into the pool.

"I don't like swimming Cupa, besides; shouldn't you be working on your newest explosion?" Andr began as Cupa got out of the pool.

"Already finished it, I'll show you it when we're done in the pool, CANNONBALL!" She shouted as she somehow made a super jump and splashed back into the pool.

"How do you manage to do the things you do have the time?" Andr asked confused how the Creepet does some of the things' she has done.

"Simple, I'm awesome like that." She grinned as she continued to swim in circles around Andr.

* * *

"There, right there Sound." A female voice said from inside of Sound's room.

"There?" A male voice asked the question to the girl.

"Of course right there, put it in already."

"Fine." He said as the door creaked open to show two people sitting next to each over, both over an alchemist table. "So why are you wanting to try alchemy out with lava?" Sound asked the girl who was sitting next to his right.

"Well, I figured since I lived in the Nether but never had the ability to learn how to mix potions; it would be nice to know." She said leaning on his shoulder as Sound reached for his personal mixing book.

"Well, I've never done it with lava for obvious reasons; lava will melt glass bottles with ease." He said skimming though his personal book finding nothing. He put the book on the table and reached for a materials book. "What we need is a material that is see through to know what the type of liquid is in it, but able to hold lava without melting." He said looking through his material book but again finding nothing.

"What about enchanting the bottle itself to be fire resistance?" Charlotte asked which got a smile from Sound.

"That definitely would work, I wouldn't have thought of that Charlotte." He said as she began to blush. Just then, the front door to the house was blown up, Hearing this, Sound grabbed his Bastard Sword and pulled Charlotte behind him. Footsteps came roaring up as the door to Sound's room broke down and revealed a very pissed off Wither followed by what seemed like hundreds of Wither Skeletons who are fully armored in Iron. Following behind the Wither is the same Priest from the Unholy Wedding.

"You belong to this great creature, so why would you refuse to join in such a great union?" The evil priest said to the scared girl behind the Lone Ranger.

"Because it would just use me for breeding." She said knowing the fate what would happen to her if she was taken back.

"Besides, what makes you think that I would let you take her back huh?" Sound said anger that his house is about to become a warzone over this girl. The tension was to think that everyone could feel it inside of the house.

"_**Good, Standing up for your family and friends in the face of certain death, you defiantly have the potential to be greatness."**_ The voice inside Sound's head said to him.

"**What the hell do you want in a time like this spirit?" **He thought closing his eyes to meet this being in his head as the mobs waited for him to make the first move.

"_**Simple, to see you live, you know you can't win against all these numbers."**_

"**Then what do you suggest that I do, get on my knees and beg?"**

"_**Let me control your body."**_

"**No way in hell am I gonna-"**

"_**It wasn't a suggestion, I'm telling you to do it. Whether you do it willingly or not means no difference for me." **_It said forcing Sound into a corner.

"**Fine, but give it back after this is done."**

_**Don't worry; I'm not as evil as you may think I am." **_It said smiling finally being able to have some fun.

Opening his eyes, Sound's eyes turned to two different colors of green, one light green and one dark green. Everything else stayed to the same for him.

"Summon Tsukihana." A source of light formed in Sound's hands as it formed into a katana in his right hand. The scabbard has a silver tip along with a silver butt of the scabbard. The weapon itself has a black leather grip along with a special blend of iron and steel with the blade and the hand guard itself. "Let's go you mindless mobs.

The first to charge was a Wither Skeleton which went for an overhand cut which miss, Sound's possessor followed by a downward cut as amazing speed, separating the Skeleton into two. Soon after everything charged Sound but soon after, bones laid everywhere. All that remanded as the Wither and the dark Priest.

"What are you, you monster!" The Priest yelled at Sound who just glared at the man. He didn't get to same anything because in an instance, He reappeared in front of the Priest with the katana stabbed in him.

"Ventus." He said pulling the blade out and kicking him to the grounds and bleeding to death. All that was left was the Wither itself. It looked at the young manipulate man with cold dead eyes as he began to fly away spitting fire at the wooden house igniting it. "Well, this sucks…" He said closing his eyes with turned back into a Sea Blue color.

"Sound, what-"Charlotte asked before being pulled back into Sound's hands.

"Get out, I have to scavenge what I can from the burning house, GO!" he shouted pushing her to the broken doorway. She went down the stairs worried about the man she loved. **"There's my cloak, where the hell is the diamond and food at?"** He ran across the house getting what he would defiantly need to rebuild, his bow and as many arrows as he could hold in his quiver, the nameless Bastard Sword, his curved knife, his alchemy ingredients, and a bunch of other important things he probably wouldn't see if he didn't grab it now. Running through the open front door, his mind wasn't on the house but on where the two ladies were at. "Charlotte, where are Cupa and Andr?" He said.

"They said they were going out to your pool." She said checking his body for any burns, thankfully the cloak protected him.

"Dang it, try your best to keep up Charlotte, we gotta find them. " He said running into the forest while Charlotte desperately tried to keep up with the worried Sound.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry that I left it at a cliffhanger, I promise that Chapter Six will start off with a bang. In other news, I've finally graduated and I'm finally free to continue writing out the story in my storybook (Which I desperately need a new one). If you are having a hard time envisioning Sound or Dark for example, I have decided to draw them out on my DeviantArt account which is the same as my FanFiction account name. ALSO! I forgot to ask for ideas on name for Sounds Bastard Sword. I will take any names into consideration for it. Finally, I will be uploading Chapters weekly unless I finish early for now on. SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 6!**

**EderNimrais **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Everything starts to come together… sort of

* * *

Getting out from the pool, Cupa went into the restroom for dry herself off as Andr watched the waterfall and all of its power. Although she didn't like swimming, she enjoyed watching water run and waterfalls in particular were one of the things that she loved to watch. Emerging from the room, Cupa wore her standard Creeper hoodie.

"Alright Andr, you said that you wanted to see if I finished the nuke?" Cupa said pulling the bomb out of her hoodie.

"I didn't say i-"

"Well, here it is!" Cupa yelled throwing it into the forest confusing Andr. About ten seconds later, an explosion went of in the forest vaporizing everything in it. Trees, pigs, cows… and the unfortunate mobs that came to kill them by the hundreds. Bones flew past the girls as Cupa smiled a wolfish grin. "IT WORKS, IT FREAKING WORKS!" She exclaimed as a mushroom-shaped cloud formed in the air form from the epicenter. Everything was destroyed where the bomb went.

"Dammit Cupa, WHAT THE HELL were you thinking!?" A man yelled from behind the treeline of the other side of the forest. Emerging, Sound showed he was not amused with the destruction of his forest he helped bring to life. Huffing and puffing, Charlotte also emerged behind Sound as well.

"Admit it, that was freaking awesome!" She said knowing that it was. Instead of getting a scolding from Sound, she got a chop to the head from. She hissed a traditional Creeper hiss which didn't affect him. He then patted her on the head making her blush a little but still hissing under her breath.

"The fact that I have to follow all Ranger regulations means that I would have to kill you for destroying it. He said looking at her. "But," He said pulling is Bastard Sword. "You missed one." He said thrusting his sword in to a charging Spider. Putting the sword back into his scabbard, he turned and said. "Now, back to what I was saying. But I don't follow half of the rules so you're in luck." Sound said smiling to the girl. Looking out into the distance, He noticed that the sun was still high up in the sky which was good to see.

"**Alright oh great...whatever you are in my head, what now?" **Sound asked the spirit in his head figuring it knew what to do know.

"_**Head north to the village of Brymeia, from there, go see the village's priest and I'll handle the rest of it." **_It said to Sound who was doubtful about the plan.

"**Brymeia isn't exactly the most welcoming place for adventurer, not even I am really welcomed there."**

"_**And you'll find out why when this things start to make sense, just trust me and everything will start to come together Sound**_

"**Trust is a heavy word**_**." **_Sound knew his options were limited and it seemed that this guy knew what he was doing. "Alright, get yourselves together, we're heading out." He said to the three girls as they picked themselves of and followed Sound northward.

* * *

Brymeia is called the "forbidden village" for many reasons. They hate everything that's not a villager, especially players. The village itself was one of the largest in the region and is largely considered a minor city if the inhabitance were friendly. It had everything a village would need and then some, a church, a library, a couple of blacksmiths, a townhall, and a lot more buildings that make this place stay on the map. Easily the most noticeable feature when you see the place is the amount of Iron Golems around the place, around a hundred patrolled the area day and night for unwelcomed guests.

"**Alright, what's your plan now?" **Sound thought to the being as he neared the place.

"_**Give me control; I'll take care of the rest." **_It said wanting to get through this as fast as he could. Sound agreed and let the being control his actions once again. Again his eyes changed to the unfamiliar greens as the group approached the entrance to the village. Standing in front of the group was a villager dressed in an officer outfit back up by to Iron Golems.

"State your name and your business Player." The guard said annoyed that a player would try to desecrate their home most likely.

"Ventus, and I need to see the Priest in the village." He said as the guard's eyes widened.

"And how do I not know you're a fake?" the guard said interested.

"Simple, why else would I come here; everyone knows about this place thanks to Marshall's clever tactics." Knowing he used his superior's name, he walked in with the girls behind him. The guard gave a salute as the gate opened for him. Walking through the front gate, the group headed to the church which home the local priest. Knocking the door, a Nun opened the rather large door.

"What business do you have with the church at this time sir?' The Nun asked not realizing who she was talking to.

"I need to see Natasha about the Lodestone in this realm."

The Nun stood shocked. "V-Ventus, is that you, is it really you?" She asked wondering what happened to him.

"It's a long story, for now, I need to get back into my own body, can you take me to the roof?

"But of course sir, anything for a Guardian, right this way." She said opening the doors to the church for the travelers. Inside was a symbol of a man who held a pickaxe in his left and in his right held a sword, both made out of diamond. Waking by, Andr read the plack that said **"Notch, Creator and Savoir of the People of Minecraftia, to you we give praise.** Looking away, she continued to the roof.

* * *

"Get me another drink Yuri!" A man yelled to the bartender for his eighth bear. He was dressed a black skin-tight shirt without sleeves. Black pant along with combat boots covered his lower body. On his hands are bandages from his job. On his back was his weapon of choice, a Zanbatou called Ketsueki Okesutora.

"Deus, that's the eighth beer you've had so-"

"So fucking what, I'm paying you, give me my damn drink!" The man called Deus cursed at his tender. This man was considered one-third of Yuri's profit and was one of his friends.

"You need to stop Deus." Yuri said. He sported an all black trench coat that goes to his knees with silver buttons. Underneath on it was a white buttoned down shirt with a black tie. He wore black suit pants along black dress shoes. On his ring finger is a ring. "You've had enough to drink for today, so how about you just sit in a booth and relax, get something to eat."

"With your mom, sure." He said lying down on the booth table drunk.

"And that's your weekly mom joke gone; wait… today's Sunday, dammit." Yuri said cleaning a glass cups used for drinks, and for throwing at unwelcomed guests.

* * *

Reaching the top of the roof of the church, the three girls noticed the pedestal with a red button on it. Sound's possessor pressed the button and out from the tile flooring came a circular frame of what seemed to be a teleporter. After pressing the button, Sound regained control as a bright light formed inside the teleporter which showed a place never seen in Minecraftia. Out of the portal came a blonde haired man with a black and white streak who seemed to be in twenty years old. He also had a black and white strip scarf around his neck. He wore a black suit with a dark green collar around his scarf. His shirt had a black line running down the middle which divided the white of the shirt along with light green long sleeves from the shirt. A light green hakama was used for his pants. Along with the hakama, he had a pair of saddles.

"So, what do you think of your spirit in your head? " The guy said stretching his body.

"Not impressed at all, you seem like a joke." Sound said which got the Nun anger but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Fair enough, come on let's chat Sound, as for you three; you should not be attacked in this village so do whatever you want." He said which got Cupa excited as she ran down the stairs. Charlotte just said up on the roof while Andr went to read more books in the church. Going into a room, Sound took a seat as the guy closed the door.

"Alright, who are you first of all?" Sound asked wasting no time.

"My name is Ventus Maelstrom, Guardian of the Wind." The man named Ventus said to Sound.

"Guardian, I've heard that since we came here, what is that?

"To put it basically, in my world there are five people who has mastery of an element, I am Wind while my wife controls Lightning which so happens to be the strongest by element."

"How strong are you?"

"I'm considered the second strongest of the five but our leader says I'm stronger than my wife Valerie" Ventus said grabbing a drink from the refrigerator. "What one?" He asked grabbing a bottle of water.

"No, but I have a question about earlier." Sound said looking him in the eyes.

"And that is?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"You said you wanted to take control of my body for good." Sound said wanting to know his true intentions. "Also, what the hell was happening to me when we were fighting?"

"The first one was a bluff; I have no need to control your body, at least not anymore." The Wind master said drinking his water. "As for the second question, that was your affinity coming out, or should I say affinities." This got Sound contused. "Most affinity based magic comes from my world but there are some exceptions, you are a rare case without knowing it. You have the ability to learn two affinities where the normal person can't learn any.

"What are they?" Sound said interested in the subject.

"Wind and Water, which when combined can become Ice, an even rarer affinity.

"What about you, are you only Wind?"

"Nope, along with Wind, I have the affinities of Light and Darkness which was given to me by my deceased parents. When you die, if your offspring are alive, there is a chance that your affinity will go to them." Ventus smile disappeared from his face.

"I don't want it; I want nothing to do with this." Sound said getting up and heading for the door but was surprised that Ventus appeared in front of him.

"Sound, I know what you mean, when I was told that I obtained the powers of darkness, I wanted nothing to do with it." He said guiding him back to a seat across from him. "When I lost my best friend, it was because I didn't use my full strength because I didn't want to use that affinity. Could you bear to stand the burden of not being able to protect your friends and loved ones because you're afraid of the power inside of you?"

"Then what do you suggest I do then?" Sound said somewhat convinced by his story to learn to use these skills.

"Simple, I take you in so you can master your gift."

"And how long will that take?"

"If we train six days a week with a day to relax, I think in one month you'll have gotten a very good grasp of Wind affinity, then there's Water…" Ventus said full of worry.

"What's wrong Ventus?" Sound asked wondering what came over him.

"The Guardian of Water is my sister-in-law, and she constantly tries to have me and Valerie break up.

"And she's gonna train me in learning Water magic?"

"First off, it call affinity not magic, and second, don't worry ill be watching over you to make sure she doesn't try anything stupid. Know, before I leave to get this finalized, is there anything you have to ask?

"Actually, I need a name for my Bastard Sword, any idea?" Sound handing the sword to him.

"Hmmm…" He said thinking of a name for such a great weapon he nearly killed his soon-to-be apprentice with. "Yoshitsuna or phasewalker as the translation says."

"Yoshitsuna… I like it, thanks for the help, see you later than." Sound said getting his sword back before Ventus walked out back to the roof and into the portal to tell the news.

* * *

**Authors Notes – Personally, I think this is the worst chapter so far. Special thanks to Darkrider220 for giving me a name for Sound's weapon. Yuri and Deus I decided to add because i think the story need some comical relief and since these two are cracking joke on Xbox Live all the time, I figured it would be perfect to add them. Nothing much else to say asides from share with me your opinion on the story. See you in Chapter 7!**

**EderNimrais =D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Marriage sucks, especially when you have a Sister-in-Law who hates you.

* * *

Stepping out of the portal, Ventus checked himself for any malfunctions in the teleportation. Making sure everything was ok; he headed from the hut that held the teleporter to the fortress where the Organization was based at and around. The walk to what was his home was eerie, something was different since the last time he was home and Ventus wasn't eager to find out either. The paved road was a lonely one that usually had vehicles roaring down them to get to where they need to be, another sign that something was wrong. Deciding that walking was getting nowhere for him, he started to float and then blasted off to home, or what is left of it.

Lying in bed alone, a female with a rich brown hair with sky blue eyes woke up. Looking to her side, she sighed not seeing her husband next to her. Getting up, she headed to the bathroom to change into her daily clothes. When she emerged, she wore a beautiful blend of colors on her clothes. Her shirt was an Orchid color with two sections of Raspberry Purple on the sides. Her pants are a Steel-Gray with two black sections as well. On her shoulders are two shoulder guards that not only protected her but also showed her position. Added on to that was a tiara with a thunderbolt shape in the middle. Moving to the right hand corner of the room, she picked up a staff that had an orb on the front of it. Using it as a walking stick, she headed out for her morning routine of making sure that everything was normal in the Organization.

Landing about two-hundred yards from the area surrounding the main building, Ventus gave a sigh of relief knowing that everything seemed normal. Walking out of the shadows to the main building, people around him, all having the same jacket but with a specific symbol which told what affinity they were under, gave a salute to him as he did the same in response. The area around the fortress was a mix of training facilities, shops, recreational area, stuff that made life for the trainee's bearable but at the same time enjoyable knowing that they get something out of it. Not surprising that the ones who have the same affinity as Ventus were not anywhere to be seen. This made Ventus disappointed that there are very few people like his but secretly this gave him much more free time since he didn't have to train them as much as say his wife.

"I wonder how she's doing anyway; she probably is in the lounge." He said walking into the fortress which was his home along with the trainees.

Meanwhile, back in Minecraftia.

* * *

"Deus, are you even awake?" The bartender named Yuri asked to his friend who was on the booth sleeping away. It was about ten after nine in the night and he had to get ready for the 'paparazzi' to arrive. "Dude, awake up." He said nailing him with a mug in the head which broke into piece from being thrown at his head.

Yawning, Dues woke up from he's dream to a very annoyed bartender. "Yuri man, you gonna get me another drink?!" He yelled to his friend as a group of people walked into the bar.

"Alright, where the hell is he?" A big thug said noticing the drunk on the booth. "There he is, get him!" He yelled as a huge scythe went flying inches from their heads. Being pulled back by a chain into the bartenders hands, he motioned them to leave but they didn't move.

"Alright, either leave or lose your heads to Zima, your choice brutes." Yuri said not really caring to get his hands dirty to make sure Dues pays for the drinks he still owes him. Some of the minor ones left while the rest stayed believing he was bluffing. "Alright, I guess you wanted to right here and now!" He shouted jumping from the back of the bar into the crowd. There were many screams of pain that night, many that no one should hear in their lifetime.

* * *

Reaching the lounge, Ventus opened the door and laid down in the rather comfy couch that was in the middle of the room, the room itself was a very light Sky Blue with dark Red furniture around the place, there is a flat screen television which has a game system with a couple of games. Falling asleep, he shaken awake by his sister-in-law.

"Mikela, what the hell do you want…?" He said annoyed by the fact she probably did this on purpose to get back at him.

"Where the hell is my purse?!" She yelled at his brother-in-law. She has Blood Red eyes that some people say pierce into your soul. Her Black hair had a mixture of Blue beads on her outer fangs along with two pony tails running down the back of her head. The gown she wore was very bland with a strip of dark Blue of her shoulders and on the bottom of the gown. On her side was a whip that had a Blue-Green core with light Blue spikes on it. The handle was Black with the tip and butt being an Orchid color.

"Like hell if I know, I just got back." He said getting up from the couch which he enjoyed being on but was quickly thrown back on with her whip out on him.

"Look here you, you are going to help me find it or else I'll tell my sister what you-"

"Stop right there you liar, first of all, I'm happy with her, and second." He stopped to use his breath to blow her away so he could get behind the couch. "Do you really want to fight with me; it wouldn't be wise for you to do." Ventus said regaining his footing and summoning his katana.

"That's enough you two!" A woman yelled at the two people in the lounge. "Why can I not leave you two alone without you trying to kill each other? She said moving in between the two but got jumped by the girl who went into a hug.

"Big sister, he stole my purse, beat him up for me please!" Mikela said to the older women.

"Ventus dear, what is she talking about?"

"I just got back from Minecraftia and the first thing I get got mauled by your sister; Seriously Valeria, you need to put a leash on her."

"What did you just say bud!" Mikela shouted running head long towards Ventus who didn't go into a stance. Side stepping at the last second, she hit the wall. "Dammit, why the hell did you have to marry this idiot, you could have had any other guy but you choose him?! She yelled from across the room as Valeria helped her up and checked her for any bruises.

"That wasn't funny Ventus; she could have hurt herself hitting that wall." Valeria said turning to her husband.

"She's a Guardian, she'll be fine… ah crap, that reminds me of something."

"And that is?"

Swallowing his pride he said "I need her help with training an apprentice of mine."

"You mean trainee?"

"No, I actually mean apprentice, I am going to be training this person myself but he also has an affinity of Water as well so I need Mikela's help."

"Like hell I'll help you out!" Mikela yelled running out of the lounge into her room.

"Well crap. I had a felling this was gonna happen."

"What are you gonna do know honey?"

"I guess I'll have to get Marshall involved to get her to trainee this kid.

"What is his name?"

"Sound."

* * *

**Authors Notes – **I've been sick for the past week so I didn't really have time to type this chapter out, in other news, I have been working on another FanFiction that, if all goes well, I should have ready to type out by the next month. As always, let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll see you in chapter 8…. I'm going back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – No one is safe in revolution

* * *

Leaning on a pillar outside of the Fortress, Ventus stood watching the two moons in the sky. Walking out of the entrance, Valeria leaned of the pillar next to the one next to the man.

"So, what are you thinking about Ventus?" Valeria said leaning next to him.

"Old family matters with my parents; I still don't know how the heck my mother who was a Light affinity master and a previous Grand Master, and my father, who was a Dark affinity master, loved each other and had a child which turned into me."

"And staring at the moon help's how?"

"My mother used to tell me that the two moons in the sky represent opposites, who hate each other and despise one other; But they also that they can work together to light the midnight sky." He paused thinking about himself. "Which kinda explains how I don't feel superior to you being your opposite in the pentagon? Ouch, why did you do that!?" He exclaimed getting pinched by his wife.

"For thinking that you are better than me dear, know let us head back inside and go to sleep." She said pulling his hand into the fortress which he complained without any struggle.

* * *

The sun rose over the darkness that covered the world as the animals that lived in the world woke up to go about their business. Marshall awoke and quickly got dressed and ran out of the door, not even getting breakfast. The problem at hand today was greater than someone's personal hunger.

Reaching the Room of the Affinities, Marshall hit the general alarm button that gave a rather annoying sound that could be heard in any room. Minutes later, Ventus came rooming into the room in his normal outfit by himself.

"Where are the others?" Marshall asked Ventus who took his place in the pentagon.

"I was about to ask you the same thing sir, I haven't seen Polka or Markus since I came back." He said as Valeria entered the room in and took her place as well.

"Marshal, Ventus, what is going on; you never sound the alarm unless it is an emergency." She said not noticing her little sister was missing. "Where is Mikela?"

Turning on the television, Marshall said "I felt a missing presence in the fortress, mainly Polka, Markus, and Mikela." Changing the channels on the television, he went to channel two. "And I know who did it."

**THIS IS THE VOICE OF THE PEOPLE PRESENTING YOU THE NEWS OF THE HOUR. TODAYS NEWS INVOLVES THE IMPERIALISTIC GUARDIANS AND THERE WANT TO CONTROLS OUR WORLD. LAST NIGHT, OUR GREAT GOVERNMENT CAPTURED THREE OF THE FIVE GUARDIANS AND ARE KNOW MAKING COMMUNICATIONS WITH THEM OVER THERE FATES. ONE OF THEM HAS SHOWN A VERY ANIMALISTIC NATURE WHICH SHOWS THAT THEY ALL NEED TO BE PUT INTO A POSITION THAT THEY DESERVE TO BE IN.**

"Who here thinks that was Mikela being mouthy to her holder?" Ventus said who got a nod from both of them.

**FURTHER MORE, OUR GREAT LEADER HAVE GIVEN A MOST REASONABLE** **ULTIMATIUM. THE HEAD OF THE GRAND GUARDIAN MARSHALL IS TO BE SACRIFICED FOR THE SAFETY OF THE THREE CAPTURED GUARDIANS. WE WILL STAY IN CONTACT WITH YOU WHEN WE GET MORE INFORMATION, UNTIL THEN, WE WILL SEE YOU AGAIN.**

Turning off the television, the two Guardians and Grand Guardian went through their options. One choice is to refuse and have the three captured Guardians be killed, which Valeria refused to allow immediately. Another option is to create a strike team to get the captured Guardians out but Ventus said that if it did work, it would give the Government a reason to go to war against the Organization.

"Then there is only one option left kids." Marshall said

"Are you crazy, after you are killed the Government will force the Organization to disband and then no one will be able to stop them from controlling the universe." Ventus exclaimed at his superior.

Smiling, he turned to Ventus and said "I don't know who you took more from, your mother or father. Either way, we need to give a response in order to keep the little peace we have right now. Ventus, you are to take charge after I leave and decide what to do as a response." He said turning heading for the door. "One more thing, I suggest that you change your weapon Ventus to reflect your new status and your response, Farwell kids." And with that Marshall left the room leaving the two remaining leaders of the Organization alone.

"Ventus, what now?" Valeria asked worried about the future itself.

"First we get the lodestone and make sure no one can get their hands on it. Second is that we get our comrades back in case that the Government doesn't follow-up with its end."

"Which they most likely will not."

"Agreed, and third is I need a piece of a body of Darkness and Light." He said getting a confused face from Valeria. "Marshall wasn't being funny about my weapon, it's been starting to weaken but I figured I could fix it up, I was wrong." Ventus smiled thinking of the chance he had being the new leader of the Organization "And I know exactly what I'm going to do with them; go get something to eat dear, today I going to be a very long day. He said leaving the room leaving his wife alone in an all too familiar room.

* * *

**Author Note - **Things have been getting crazy over where I live so again I haven't been able to get into typing the chapters up as of late. in other words, I have say that I was disappointed in this years E3 conference from both Sony and Microsoft since I was there and wasn't impressed, gosh now i'm just ranting. See you all in Chapter 9, I promise it will be better then the last two chapters I have posted


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – A New Dawn

* * *

Working countless hours in the forge room of the Fortress, sweat pouring down Ventus body with each strike of the affinity hammer, he finally feel over on his back exhausted from working two days straight without rest. Picking himself up, he examined the blades that he put his heart and soul into. On the left is a Midnight Black blade with a white grip on the handle. The pommel is a sharp end the can be used in an unconventional matter. However, the most noticeable feature of the blade is the hand guard extending to cover the hand from a strike, but also that it is shaped like a devil wing. On the right of the dark blade lays it's opposite. The blade itself is a Pure White with the handle being a Midnight Black. The pommel is a circular form instead of its opposite's sharpness. Like the other blade, the hand guard extends but into an angelic wing to protect the right hand of the owner.

"Two freaking days just to make two blades, at least they look good." Ventus said picking them up and stretching his arms out with them in hand. Releasing his grip of the blades, they disappear in a glow of darkness and lightness. "I need some freaking sleep" he said looking at the clock. "…After I get something to eat." Ventus moved out of the forge room into the interior of the fortress

* * *

Meanwhile back in Minecraftia

"Mega, you know what day it is today right?" Yuri asked his friend knowing what today was for him and his wife. Mega's response was a mumble after taking another chug from his drink. "Dare I say it… It's your anniversary with Mandy." He said cleaning another one of Mega's mugs.

"Whadda mean, it's 'hick' Sunday, its tomorrow." Mega said chugging the rest of his beer.

"Mega… today is Monday" Yuri pointed at the calendar that indeed said it was Monday. Dropping his beer, he knew what was going to happen next. Suddenly an alarm went off in the bar as Yuri calmly reached for his Scythe under the bar named Zima. Almost as if teaching the Scythe triggers the next event to happen, the door to the bar went flying from the hinges revealing a rather pissed off woman.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" She roared in the bar at the only two men in it as she sees the man who left her alone on their anniversary. "Could you leave us alone for a moment?" She said smiling a devilish smile that sent chills down Mega's spine.

"Of course, do try to keep the bar intact this time though Mandy." He asked as left Mega to deal with his own hell.

"So, this is where you have been all day?" She said hovering over her husband. Her long Black hair began to move on its own in the hidden rage she was in. "Now come along dear, we have many things to do on this special"

"OH GOD YURI HELP ME!" Mega screamed at the top of his lungs as he made a beeline for the door way Yuri left in but was stopped by Mandy having a hold of his shirt.

"Oh, are you trying to leave me?" She asked as the room began to fill with a killing intention.

That night will always be remembered by Mega as the night never to drink again, and never to leave his wife hanging in any situation.

* * *

Back with Ventus

After getting something to eat, The Wind Guardian headed to the balcony the overlook the Organization and all its inhabitants, everyone seemed to be on edge since Marshall decided to leave and talk with the Government. Since then, they have had no word from him or anything different from the Government. Jumping off the balcony, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"**Marshall would kill me for doing what I'm going to do" **He thought as he flew to the border of the two powers. Images went through his head as to what happen to the missing three guardians. Out of all of them, Mikela was the one he need to know what happened to. Hiding in the shadows of the tree, he saw that border troops have went up a lot since Marshall left. Listening to what they say he was shocked.

"You hear what happened with that old guy?"

"You mean Marful, Margul, what's his name? The younger of the two asked.

"**It's Marshall you jerks"** annoyed by the two guards, he decided to make this quick as he cut of the oxygen in the air in area for the two poor guards. Quickly after the motion by Ventus, The two lads quickly began to struggle trying to breathe any air, the young ones face became fish like as Ventus took this opportunity to move across the border and find Marshall.

After flying under the Governments rather effective radio system, he finally found where Marshall is being held, after moving through the forest that was used as a clever cover up for holding some of the most powerful beings in the world. Arriving at the staging area of the Government, Ventus is immediately filled will an emotion he doesn't feel very often. Fear crept down the spine of the hidden Guardian as he stares at the heads of two of his own personal friends on a stick. Regaining his composure, he noticed that Mikela's wasn't there, Moving at a quickness only he could do, Ventus found the clever of heads himself as Marshall was forced down by an unknown person who was grinning about being on top of the Guard Guardian. The Leader of the government held the headsmen's axe as a priest read from a book that looked demonic in appearance.

"**Ventus." **A voice reached into Ventus's head

"**Marshall, why aren't you trying to fight out of it?" **He said telepathic confused why he is in this situation.

"**I did, but this being stopped me as soon as I tried to strike, it is like a Guardian but not natural… I feel Unholy. Look, I'm through but you're not, promise me something Ventus."**

"**Anything Sir."**

"**Take this fake down when the time comes"**

"**I promise"**

"**Good, you were always like a son to-"**The ax feel on the head of a Grand Guardian ending all communication to Ventus. Tears formed from the eyes of the Wind master hearing the last words of the father figure who took care of him since he was little.

"Bring out the mouth devil girl!" The leader of the Government shouted as Mikela appeared being dragged by an elite guard. Ventus immediately got control of himself as She was put on the headmen's stone. "You don't deserve to have any rights be given, but since we are a great people, what do you have to say. He said as she spit in his face.

"Go to hell you asshole!" Mikela yelled as the being forced her to her knees as the ax rose. Falling down, it was stopped mid-flight.

Rage filled the now black and white iris of Ventus's eyes. Yanking the ax out of the Leaders hands, Mikela knew immediately what it meant that his eyes have changed, he was angry. Blasting the leader with a gust of air, Ventus swung the ax force the Unholy being off of his Sister-in-law. A blade of air sliced through the ropes as she got up and behind a very angry Ventus. The elite guard charged him as he summoned his new blades slashing away at them one at a time, showing no sign of remorse or mercy. Turning towards the Being who was in front of the Leader, it didn't say anything as more men covered their great Leader.

"Ventus, how dare you stop us from killing that devil" The lord of the Government yelled making Ventus even more anger. The world around the people in the area began to lose color as Ventus's anger grew and grew until it was completely devoid of color.

"She is my Sister-in-law… and I won't let Marshall's death be for nothing." He said striking fear in everyone but Mikela and the Pseudo Guardian who remained unchanged. "I will be back in one year, after that time is up" He said pointing his left blade at the faker. "I will take you down."

"Fine, how about this." The Leader stepped up. "If you win in one year, we will work together with your 'Organization', but if our man wins, your band of misfits will be put to the headsman's ax like your friends."

"Fine" Ventus said as color returned to the world as Ventus and Mikela disappeared from the field.

Reappearing in the Room of the Affinities, Ventus nearly fell over from exhaustion. Helping him up, the two moved to his bedroom to lay him down. Reaching his room, she laid him down in the bed as Valeria came running into the room to embrace her missing sister.

"Mikela, are you ok!?" She said tearing up

"I'm safe sister, thanks to him." Mikela said turning her older sister to her husband who was laying on bed tired.

"What happened to him"

"He got angry and released his two higher affinities, drawing all life from the world to intimidate what killed-" She stopped tearing up think of what happened to her friends.

"What happened to everyone?"

"They were executed by the Great Leader 'cough' himself." Ventus said getting up from the bed.

"You idiot, why the help did you try to hold back Last Judgment!?"Valeria exclaimed hitting her husband in the chest repeatedly now understanding why he didn't end it there.

"I wasn't strong enough to release the full power of that move, besides" He said turning at his sister-in-law. "She could have been hurt from it."

"Alright… what are you going to do next?" She said as Ventus struggled to get up.

"Train Sound with Mikela's help so he can become a Guardian himself; I'd hate to ask you to stay her by yourself for a year but…"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everyone here, go and start training that kid." She said taking her husband to the lodestone which activated the portal to all worlds. Taking a deep breath, Ventus jumped through the portal with Mikela following suit leaving Valeria as the last Guardian in the world.

* * *

**Authors Note – **Know that we are finally done with this part of the story, we finally return to Sound and his little group of lovely ladies. I finally got of my butt and decided to start typing up the next few chapters and will continue giving you content at my earliest convenience. See you in Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Hats, such a wonderful thing indeed.

* * *

Waking up from a rather nice dream, Sound tried to move to get out of bed only to find that Andr was holding onto his right hand, Cupa on the left hand, and Charlotte laying on his chest which prevented him from moving out what so ever. Smiling at the fact that his 'family' can at least share him somewhat, he turned his head to see what time it was.

"10:32 huh, kinda late too be waking up, oh well." He said. After Ventus left to do whatever he had to do, the people of this town gave Sound and company a free house to live in and there was a blacksmith who was willing to teach him how to work a forge and make weapons in the process. "I don't have to be there until tomorrow afternoon so I guess I have some time."

"Mhh.." Andr moaned waking up from her sleep finding Sound's head tilted to face her. Releasing his hand from her grip, she turned around; a Crimson Red covered her face realizing what she was doing.

"You know it's rude to not say good morning to someone, more so when you slept while holding his right hand." Sound said moving his right hand around to wake it up. Slowly pulling his hand out of the Creepet's god-like grip, he then began to carefully move the rest of his body, not trying to wake Charlotte in the process. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Not that well I guess, that was until you let me sleep in your bed, then I just feel to sleep and did not wake up until now." She said getting out of bed. Andr wore a similar set of clothes like her standard clothes she wears, but they were more suited for nighttime. Her hat was off; one of the few times that someone can see her without it on. Looking at the other two, he noticed that Cupa didn't have her hoodie on and Charlotte was missing her hat. "Andr, where is your hat?"

"Oh, it would be over there." She said pointing at what was an empty chair. "W-where is my hat at?" The young Endergirl said nearing breaking down not seeing her hat.

"You sure you didn't leave it somewhere in the house?" He said getting out of the bed himself. Sound wasn't much for fancy clothes so all he wore is a White t-shirt with Black pajamas.

"Yes, I'm certain."

"Well, either you misplaced it, or we had an uninvited guest which I highly doubt cuz I would've heard anything enter if we had one." He finished going out the door. "Want to go out to get something to eat Andr?" Sound added which Andr nodded as the two left to get their normal clothes for the day ahead.

* * *

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS SO BORING VENTUS, WHY THE HELL ARE WE WAITING TO GO AND GET SOUND!?" Mikela exclaimed as the two sat on a large build that overlook the smaller ones of the village.

"Because I'm still finishing up the training plan that we'll be putting Sound through. Ventus said continuing to write in a small notebook he had in his coat pocket.

"Why do you get to be in charge of him, why not me instead, last I checked it'll take longer for him to learn Water and then Ice."

Ventus closed his notebook with rather large thud which told her she happened to have struck a nerve. "Because, I found him first" He stopped turning his head to the rising sun of the east. "And also he is a lot like me; I doubt you would want to train another version of me do you." Ventus smiled tilting his head to her who just stuck her tongue out at her. However there was another, more personal reason he would be training him more so than her. "It will probably take me another hour or so to finish this up so why don't you go get something to eat if you're so bored." He said reopening the book as she just jumped down from the building. "I swear, I don't know how people with a Water Affinity can learn from her, she has little patience." He said as he continued to write-up plans and methods for Sound's new Ice Affinity to come.

* * *

Heading down the sidewalk to the nearest restaurant, Sound noticed that the girl behind his was all fidgety about her movements. Worried, he turned around to face Andr who looked like a nervous mess.

"If you want, we can go back to the house and look for the hat and then go get something to eat." Sound said generally concerned for her.

"No no, I'll be ok…" She said which Sound could see through her lie but did not say anything.

"All right, then stop looking like you're going to cry any second. He said harsher then he meant it too me. She began to tear up from the comment as Sound gave himself a mental face palm

"**Great job Ranger, you made her cry, how the hell am I gonna fix this mess now…" **He thought as he just let his body do the work. Reaching out to her, he gently pulled her into an embrace hoping to calm her down. Immediately, the tears stopped fall as Andr was paralyzed with shock. Here, the man who just spoke to her harshly was giving her a hug. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude about what I just said to you." Silence came over them.

"Sound…" She said finally got a hold of her emotions. "I'm sorry to make you worry about me."

"Hey, I'm the one who was a jerk to you just a moment ago, so how about I pay to our lunch?" He said changing the subject at hand.

"S-sure, that seems like a good idea." Andr said as the two headed to the nearest restaurant.

After nearly having the past three restaurants either be destroyed by flooding or outright getting the place shut down do to terrorizing it, Mikela, with a smile on her face, proceeded to the next restaurant which she hoped it would be a rather good one. Finding a new one, she stepped in through the usually open doorway.

"Good evening Madam Mikela, what can we do for you tonight?" A waiter who seem to look like a butler then a waiter said.

"First, you can take me to your best seat and then await for my order." Mikela demanded as she was taken to their most expensive seat in the place, all the while she didn't have to pay anything because of being a guardian. Sitting down, she motioned for the waiter/butler to leave while she went through the menu. Looking at the menu, she could help but tell it was rather quiet for a restaurant; almost on request, two people just walked in and got a booth which was close to her.

"I will be back momentarily." The waiting butler said leaving to take the order of Mikela. "Have you decided on what you like this evening madam?

"I'll just have your best wine you have in the back."

"Madam, are you old enough to drink wine?"

"Are you questioning me?" She gave a rather nasty aura around her which gave everyone but the unknown man shivers, it did though get his attention.

"I meant no disrespect Madam Mikela, I will be back with a glass-"

"Get me the whole thing."

"V-very well" He said rushing to the back to find the best wine they had available.

"Can I ask a question Andr?" The man asked the woman who was on the other side of the booth.

"What would that be?" Andr asked as Mikela was spying on the two.

"How did you get your hat?"

"Sound, do I really have to?" Andr asked as Mikela looked as if she saw a ghost.

"**That kid is Sound; he looked almost like Ventus, what the hell is going on!? **Mikela's mind going crazy. The two shared the same hair color, nearly the same build, they both seemed to talk in the same fashion, the only freaking different is that this kid had a sword on his body and the eyes were different. Getting up, she walked over to the both to where the two are. "Hello their big boy, what's your name?" She said trying to annoy the girl while getting to know the kid.

"And I should tell you mine when you haven't given yours why?" He responded which Andr gave a little giggle.

"Oh my, where are my manners. My name is Mikela, great Guardian of the Water and the one who you're gonna bow down too." She said expecting him to be on his knees bowing to him. The only thing that changed was his facile expression but it wasn't respect.

"So, Ventus is back as well I'm guessing." He said smiling which confirmed her worse fears, this kid liked Ventus.

"Ya, and he's gonna be training you soon." He said sitting next to Andr.

"We in that case, why not have a meal with us; I'll be paying." Sound said as the butting waiters decided know was an appropriate time to get the orders.

"I see you have met Madam Mikela, with that said what I can get for you two lovers." He said which made Andr's face turn Redstone Red.

"I'll just have a Chicken Parmesan with a glass of water." The Ranger said as the dress up guy moved to the next girl.

"I don't want to have you spend much Sound."

"Don't worry, I can pay for us three."

"In that case, I think I'll have this one." She said pointing to the picture which made everyone worry.

"You know what that is right?" Sound said feeling his wallet hurting by the end of this.

"It is a sandwich."

"That sandwich is a record holder, no one has been able to eat it in one sitting Andr."

"Do I win a prize if I do?" She asked smiling.

Sound looked at her as his he had just won a lottery, she didn't understand that THIS thing was never beaten for a freaking reason. Pausing for a moment, he questioned why his refrigerator needed to be refilled on weekly bases. "Can I have three please, two to go as well?"

The waiter dropped his pen at hearing this request. Quickly picking it up, he ran back into the kitchen which heard a cheering.

"Let me guess, Mob's have nearly endless stomachs?" Sound asked which Andr lowered her head blushing. "Hey, don't worry about it; I think I just found how to keep you three full for one." **And hopefully keep my wallet alive by the end of the night."**

"Mob, what are you talking about kid, she's a freaking woman." The dirty sailor said insulted by his rudeness to the girl next to her.

"Actually, I am a mob… kind of. You see I am part mob and also part human." Andr said hoping not to scare the woman next to her.

"What the hell, are you stupid?" Mikela said not caring anymore about what she thought was a lie. Andr began to cry as Sound shot Mikela a killer look. "What the fucking hell, first Ventus and know you, how the hell was I not told you had the power of Affinity sooner."

"Look here Mikela, Andr is a special case in this world, I don't know myself but I sure as hell don't hold it against her, if anything that is one think I love about her and the others." His voices know harsh to compete with the Water mistress's rudeness.

"Mikela, Sound, why are you fighting?" Ventus said walking next to the booth.

"Look who decided to finally show himself. What took ya so long huh?" Sound said rather happy to have Ventus be able to calm this witch down a little.

"Mikela…"

"Ya ya, I'm sorry blah blah blah." She responded as the waiter to just put the food down and move before saying hello to the Wind Guardian. The sandwich that wasn't in a box was looked like a monster of a meal, a foot long to be correct. The burger seem like it was made in the heavens, cheese looked like it was just made, and everything else just made anyone want to drool. Andr just picked it up and began to eat it as the three began to talk again.

"Anyway, Sound I have the plan's for your training. I'll be training you for six months on how to manipulate Affinity, and how to turn it into the element that you can create. Mikela then will teach you how to use the Affinity of Water and then combine the two into Ice." Ventus said as he took a seat next to him

"Affinity, element, aren't they the same?"

"I'll explain in training tomorrow, bring your sword as well." He finished as he looked at the sandwich the lady was holding, well half of it as she continued to eat it.

"Only a mob could eat something like that" Sound said making Andr blush even redder than before.

"SHUT UP SOUND!" Mikela yelled as the two began to fight as the night moved to a close.

* * *

**Authors Notes – **I was so mean to the waiter in this chapter, oh well I suppose someone need to be. Next chapter will be delayed due to me do this in my time that doesn't involve gaming what-so-ever.

Mikela: Like Hell it will be.

EderNimrais: Wait, how the hell did you even get into the Authors Notes?

Mikela: Because I'm fucking awesome like that and ill force you two type even if you don't want to.

EderNimrais: Last I checked I'm the Author and I could just delete you from the Authors Notes at any second.

Mikela: You wouldn't d-

*Click*

EderNimrais: And with that, I can know head out to the range for some much need target practice, I will see you in Chapter 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Training with Ventus part one

* * *

The sun rose for the millionth time in Sound's life, waking up he was grateful that none of the girls were on him today. Getting up, he moved to the bathroom to freshen up for today's adventure with Ventus. The ranger inside of him felt that this was going to be easy but his gut told him that he was about to walk through hell and back then this is done. Grabbing his cloth and weapons, he headed out the door to the plains outside the town where Ventus told his to meet him. Stopping by the blacksmith, he told his boss he was getting training from Ventus who understood the importance and let him off from work. Moving through the town, he finally started to understand why no one really understood why this place was unknown to most people.

"**It has to be the heavy Guardian influence in the place, it's surprising to see them be so loyal though and not rat them out."** He thought as he neared the area. Entering the plains, he noticed that some of the villager's kids were around Ventus who were trying to climb on top of him. Smiling at the scene he decided to take a seat on the ground to watch it unfold. Moments later, Ventus feel his back with the kids laughing as they celebrated their victory.

"That's enough kids; I have important things to attend to." Ventus said which saddened the kids. "But hey, Mikela-"He stopped as the kids ran behind their parents hearing the name. "I see… Sound, come here." Ventus said as Sound finally decided to finally get up from the bench.

"I see you're famous in this place." Sound said as the two began to walk into the interior of the park.

"Be a Guardian does that."

"I see…"

"Ahh, this should be good place as any." Ventus said turning to his student. "All right Sound, toss me your sword." He ordered as Sound obeyed. Pulling the sword of the scabbard, the Wind Master examined the blade again and frowned. "Remembered when I said this was a good blade." He said which Sound nodded to. "Well… I was wrong."

"What do you mean, that thing is hard as can be."

"True, but watch this." He said putting the blade on a tree trunk as he summoning his right sword which made Sound jump a little. "You claim that this is the hardest metal ever correct?"

"Ya, what are you going to do?"

"Let me show you that hardness doesn't make a blade." Ventus said swinging at the blade cutting it in half which froze Sound in place.

"Why the absolute hell did you destroy my blade!?" Sound yelled which didn't surprise Ventus.

"You need a weapon that reflects your affinity, and the blade wouldn't have lasted much longer. You see although it is the hardest material, it's not the toughest."

"And how do you know that?" Sound said confused as all hell

"Because, and I am very serious about this, the cleavage planes." He said getting a look from Sound.

"You're making this up Ventus"

Picking up the blade, Ventus tossed the sliced sword to Sound. "If I could, I would change the name, but that is proof that they exist."

"Then what the heck are these planes?"

"Sit down." Ventus said picking up the other half of the sword. "You see, the cleavage plane tell how strong a mineral is, such as your sword. Diamond might be one of the _strongest_ minerals out there but diamond is a crystal which has a very weak cleavage.

"Then why does it seem to never break when people use it?"

Because certain parts of a mineral are harder than others, take the blade for example. If you strike at it from any angle but the tip down then it will hold out well. But since I cut it from the top down the planes are very weak and so the hardness does not really exist. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda, have you ever had to explain this?"

"Ya, but now to the main reason why we are out here today; Do you know why we are out here without anything in the way?

"The view?" he said pointing at the mountains to the south and ocean to the north and west.

"No." Ventus said as a gust of wind blew at Sound which through him on his back. "For you to begin training on your affinity."

"Then can you finally tell me the difference between elements and affinities?" Sound said getting off his back.

"All right, the power inside people is what is referred to as Affinity." Ventus began as get started to draw a picture in the dirt for Sound. "The power of the Affinity is a source of energy inside of every living person, the reason at Guardians can use it is we have the ability to tap into it."

"Then how am I able to use it." Sound said which got a slap on the head by Ventus "What the hell was that for!?"

"Let me finish and then I'll answer your questions. Now, the affinity can be tapped into be few means, one way and the way you were able to do it was through your emotions; Hell, I still have powers inside of me that I haven't true master." He said, Sound began to raise his hand then quickly shot it down remembering what happened last time. "Once you are able to tap into the power, you then have to turn it into a form of some sort. When you do that, it is then called an element. You can now ask questions."

"How do you know that I can learn Wind and Water elements- I mean Affinities?" Sound asked wondering if he was hiding something.

"Well, I know that you can use the Wind affinity simply because I'm the Wind Guardian, as for Water, when you showed that you can use Affinity I saw a hint of Water inside of you."

"Fair enough, wait… How are you able to summon your swords is that Wind element at work?"

"First I'm glad you're getting the terms right but no. have you ever wondered why my two eyes are slightly different?" Sound nodded his head "Well, that would be because I have two more Affinities which are Light." He said summoning another blade with his right hand. "And Darkness" He added on lifting his left hand which already held the black blade.

"Cool, so how do we get started." Sound asked ready to get started.

"First off you put this glove on." Ventus said tossing a glove to him. It looked like a normal glove expect for a sphere in the middle of it. "The glove will help you concentrate on having the Affinity channel flow through your body and to your hand. Try it." He finished as he watched Sound. After watching for around thirty seconds, he said "Don't try to force it to come out, let the energy flow through you into your fingertips." He said letting the experience ranger try again. After watching for two minutes, the grass around him began to move but not by much. This made Ventus smile who wasn't using his powers to control the Wind. "Alright, you can stop Sound." He said as Sound fell on his back gasping for air to breathe. "Not so easy is it."

"Very funny jerk." Sound said lying on the ground relaxing.

"You actually did better than you might think you did, besides I doubt you have much in you left because of you low reserves." He said lifting him up." I want you to relax and meet me back here tomorrow morning. Keep that glove on as it will connect to you affinity reserves and begin to increase them." Ventus finished letting the tired Sound walk home. "I should probably begin training myself so I don't lose to that _thing._"

* * *

**Authors Notes – **I got nothing. XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Training with Ventus part 2

* * *

Walking back to the field where Ventus had told him to meet him two months ago, Sound's body could feel the power inside of him being to show itself thanks to the gauntlet Ventus gave him. With it, he could float in the air but not fly like Ventus was probably known for doing back in his world. Sadly, his teacher forbid him from getting a sword to replace his and told him to not to bring his bow or dagger today. Walking into the field, the ranger noticed that there way no Guardian. Looking even harder, there was no sign of him at all being here recently.

"That's weird, wonder where he went." He said out loud hoping to get a response, he didn't have to wait. Over the horizon, he heard a roar that was any person's worse nightmare in Minecraftia. A type of fear that adventures who such for such a beast will come over them when that poor soul enters its home. "What the hell, why is that flying lizard out of The End?!' He exclaimed as the figure began to come closer to him as if he pissed it off. It was indeed what he feared, and Enderdragon has made its way into the realm of the mortals and It did not look happy. Hidden in the trees that were next to the training area were two people, one in the tree eating some chips and another relaxing on a higher branch.

"You sure he can take that black lizard Ven?" Mikela asked her Brother-in-law who as she reached for another chip.

"You think I would put him in a situation that he can't handle by himself?" Ventus responded as he was polishing his two swords.

"You ever gonna finish with those two swords?"

"What you mean, oh you mean the crafting part of it, I figured I finish the two blades when we go home." Ventus finished cleaning as he dropped them making them disappear from their physical form.

"Mind telling me how you got it to go after Sound?"

"Wait for it…" Ventus said as Sound felt something in his back pockets. What he found made him go pale. It was Andr's hat that they have looked for all this time.

"You say I'm evil, you could have just put one of those stupid eyes in him pocket." She said munching on another chip.

"True, but that will make this more interesting" Ventus smiled expecting a good fight. "Without his bow, Ventus can't use attack from a range, and without a melee weapon, he can't attack it with some reach."

Indeed Sound was in a terrible position, without his weapons all he could do was try to use what little he has learned to trying and defeat the airborne dragon that looked like it found its next meal. Picking up a blade of grass from the ground, he channeled his powers into it causing it to a take a very sharpened point at the end. Throwing the modified grass at the dragon, he moved the air so that the blade could travel easier. It hit the dragon in the left-wing but didn't seem to affect it in the slightest. Angered by the attempted assault, the dark dragon dove at its prey. Diving out-of-the-way of being snatched, he found he only had one option. Raising his hand at the dragon, Ventus smiled knowing what was coming next.

"What you smiling about?" Mikela said finding she was out of chips. "Seriously, I'm freaking out of chip?" she added flipping the bag around finding nothing was coming.

"Watch this" Ventus said as she watched her soon to be student. Sound closed his eyes and the hand he had up began to shake spastically. Grabbing his shaking hand to try to control it, he continued to channel more energy into the gauntlet. "Come on Sound, just a little more and you'll have it." Ventus said his smile disappeared knowing Sound was struggling to perform one of his more deadly moves.

* * *

"You've done well so far Sound. I think it's time for you to learn a move." Ventus said lifting Sound from the ground. At that moment, an adventurer by the name of L0UD$04 W$0ME$ U$E appeared in a full set of diamond armor with a diamond sword.

"YOUR $$ IS GR $$ $CUM!"

"Perfect, a volunteer." Ventus said holding his hand out at him. Seconds later, the person began to look dizzy and feel to his knees; seconds later he didn't move anymore. "I call it Suffocate, for obvious reasons."

"How did you do that?" Sound asked picking up the diamond sword that he could sell.

"Basically, you remove the oxygen in a given space and the people in that space will be suffocated because they can't breathe."

"Cool, let's get started."

* * *

Trying to concentrate, Sound finally got the dragon to stay in place. Forcing the oxygen out of the air, the dragon started to loss airtime as it finally crashed to the ground not moving a muscle. Lowering his hand, he fell on his back from the tremendous amount of power he had to put into the last attack.

"See, told you he would be fine." Ventus said jumping out of the tree.

"Ya, admit though you were worried there for a moment." Mikela said jumping off as well was the two walked towards the kid's motionless body. "What exactly did he do?" She asked looking at the dissolving dragon with curiosity. "Does one of those things normally dissolve?"

"Nooo…" Ventus said turning to see the body of the Ender god slowly disappear as if nothing happened. "Something is wrong, if the stories Sound told me about the Nether are in fact true, we might have a bigger-"A ring was coming Ventus's marriage ring which could one mean one thing. "What's up Valeria?"

"Ventus, the Government just made a demand about the one-on-one match with you."

"What is it?"

"They want it to be a two-on-two fight instead." The wife said as confused as her husband's face looked.

"This can't be coincidence, has anything been different since we've left.

"Yes, everyone has been on edge since you two left, not because they are scared but they feel a darker presence over the lands.

"It has to be that being, Valeria, I want you to tell the Government that the time is still set for ten months but that still leaves a second." Ventus said worried about the second. Sound wasn't going to be ready to handle a fight like that until he has real-time training, Mikela got captured by the thing so she's out, that only left one Guardian left and he hated it.

"You know it has to be me Ventus."

"... Fine, see you in ten months." Ventus said hanging up and looked at Sound. "Mikela, it's your turn to train him, give him tomorrow off and let him relax so he can recover his lost affinity." Ventus said picking up Sound as he headed to his home to lay him in bed.

* * *

"PUT IT OUT CHARLOTTE!" Cupa exclaimed trying to prevent the kitchen from burning down. Charlotte as well was trying to prevent this place from turning back into her past home but seemed to make more fires then put them out. After over twenty minutes of battling the fires of hell, Cupa said "I suggest we let Andr cook for now on." Cupa suggested which Charlotte nodded. Almost on queue the door opened to Ventus carrying Sound through the door.

"Is Sound going to be ok?" Charlotte asked worried about her savoir.

"He'll be fine, Sounds a tough ass guy, hell I'm pretty sure he'll be walking in three hours." Cupa said patting Charlotte on the shoulder.

"I don't think he will be, after passing the final test he wore himself out which cause him to black out from exhaustion." Ventus said climbing the stairs to the second floor of the house which was the bedroom. Laying him on the bed, Ventus asked "Where is Andr, Sound found something that belonged to her."

"She went out for a walk; she should be back in a little bit." Charlotte said getting a first aid kit out to help with Sound's recovery.

"Then I leave him to you girls, play nice." Ventus said smiling at the two as they helped with his recover.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **For those of you who are confused, Basically the Enderdragon was Sound's final test of Wind training and since he survived, he passed and know Sound will begin training with Mikela (happy day for Sound D=)After both have trained him in their elements, Ventus will help Sound in creating the Ice element since it had never existed. But…. Since this is a Minecraft Fanfic, next chapter will be Sound finally choosing which girl he will be with. Chapter 13 awaits!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Marriage sucks, Sound edition

* * *

Today was finally the day two of the girls were waiting for, the day the man they fell in love with would tell who he loved. Needless to say tensions were high between Andr and Charlotte which made Cupa the most unlikely person to try to calm them down, if anything she would love to see the catfight unfold. Unfortunately, she promised Sound that these two wouldn't kill each other but she didn't say she would protect them. Elsewhere in the house Sound laid in a chair both relaxing, but more importantly trying to find a way to settle this dispute without it turning bad. If he chose Andr, Charlotte would probably cry tears of lava and set the house on fire which was something that couldn't happen. If he chose Charlotte, Andr would probably go into a state of depression which added by her Enderwoman nature could lead to a massacre of the citizens. He couldn't marry both because of the simple fact that would just be ridiculous in this day in age.

"Damn it, why does this have to happen to me… Wait…" Sound said aloud stopping to close his eyes to do a trick Ventus taught him. **"Ventus, are you there?" **

"**Wait, Sound, is that you, why are you wanting to talk to me on your day off?" **Ventus replied telepathically. Nearing the end of his training with his teacher, Ventus taught Sound how to use Affinity to turn it into a type of communication system that only Guardians or trained students could tap into.

"**I wanted to ask about how you married your wife?"**

"**I see, you have to choose between those three don't you" **Ventus replied with a smile on his face

"**Two actually, Cupa said she wanted to be more of a freeloading sister than have a love life with me. Of course after we bursted into laughter but that is besides the point." **He answered remembering the conversation which ending with a fighting game with a blue blaze in his.

"**I see, so you have to choose between the Endergirl I meet at the restaurant and the Ghast who for some reason will not get out of that wedding outfit." **Ventus stated as Sound also wondered why the girls never changed their clothes.

"**Basically yes, think you can help?"**

"**Nope" **Ventus said immediately answering the question after he just said it.

"**You don't waste time, how come."**

Sighing, Ventus answered with **"Love is something that I still don't understand and in all honesty I've given up trying to, all I can really tell you is that when you get married you need to know these two golden rules."**

"**And they are?"**

"**One, the woman is always right even when she is wrong. And second is you always say 'Yes dear' to whatever she says." **Ventus said which didn't help Sound in his situation. **"Anyhow, the only advice I can tell you in this current situation is to trust your gut and don't look back, otherwise you will regret it for the rest of- Dammit Mikela I don't have any more bags of Flaming hot Chips, will you get the hell out of my kitchen already!?" **Ventus roared out into his kitchen where a window was wide from the water mistress. **"Where was I oh ya, otherwise you'll regret it for the rest of your life."**

"**That still doesn't help."**

"**Love sucks doesn't it boy, my only regret was getting related to Valeria's sister by-" **Immediately, Ventus got his with a water balloon from the same window. **"I'm going to get back to you after it's all said in done, right know I have a water princess to hunt down." ** Ventus finished dropping the connection between the two to begin his own version of hunting, with the prey being his sister…

"Well crap…" Sound said out loud, suddenly a quick suasion of knocks hammer Sounds door. Immediately followed was a panicking Cupa running from what appeared to me an angry pair of mobs "What in the absolute hell did you do Cupa, Andr looks like she is going to kill Charlotte while Charlotte looks like she is going to char the living hell out of Andr" Sound muttered behind him where the Creepet was.

"Things got ugly downstairs dude, at this rate I think losing the house is the least of our worries." Cupa responded to him. Andr eyes told a story, it wasn't the story of an innocent girl who was different from her genetic mob, they roared with anger to whoever dared to look at them.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Sound yelled at the two which seemed to catch their attention. "We will settle this like adults, Cupa grab a seat for them." Sound ordered her which she did more out of fear of the events to come. Everyone sat down as Sound began the talks. "Ok, what made you two think that murder was a good idea in this household?" Sound said as the two knew he was anger with the recent events.

"Well…" Charlotte tried to begin but stopped not knowing how to begin. Andr stayed quiet as well.

"Look, either you two can tell me or Cupa can and believe me if you don't tell me and it turns out to be as bad as I think it might be neither of you will marry me…" Sound said cutting to the chase which he knew would make them think about talking. However neither said anything but a blush came over them. "Fine, Cupa?"

"Well…" She started having a blush on her face as well "They were fighting over whether you liked small breasts over large ones." She commented pressing against hers. "After what turned from civil for chaotic they started yelling at each other and-"

"You are kidding right…" Sound said looking at her and then the two in front of him, they didn't look at him instead looking at the wooden flooring. "You have to be freaking kidding me, you two thought that whether I like one size over another was enough reason to cause World War 3 in this house?" Sound said getting out of his chair to look out the window. As the sun began to set he knew had to choose but now of all times was the last thing he wanted to do, if anything he had to discipline them so this doesn't happen again. Turning his head at the three he said. "Look, I'm not entirely mad at you two, more disappointed if anything." He stopped to pick his next words. "I promised you two an answer and I have it. I love both of you equally and I really can't choose… unless I add one factor." He purposely stopped to make them think about it. Andr's eyes brighten up knowing what he was talking about.

"You mean?" Andr began but stopped with Sound raising his hand slightly.

"Yes, the factor of how long I have known you two." He said looking between the two; Cupa knew where this was going and took cover. Charlotte began to tear up and Andr got up from her seat and walked slowly towards her savior.

"Then, that means… me?" Andr asked afraid of the answer to come. Silence fell on the room which made her doubt even more that it wasn't her. Was it because of what she was, her chest size, her height what was it.

"Yes." He finally answered. Tears fell down her face from the answer she so long wanted to hear living with him, jumping onto his body the feeling of hatred, torment and killing vanished into happiness. Hugging the man she loved for so long, he as well to in her embrace but was looking at the teary Ghast is sadness on his face. Breaking the hug, he crotched down to look to her in the eyes. Putting a hand on her head calmed her down but she still was on the verge of crying. "Hey, don't think for a moment that this means I'll forget about you, if anything it will make our relationship more stable since no one will be fighting know." He said as she shook her head and went off down stairs. "Cupa, can you look after her for me?" Sound asked knowing if he tried to would make it worse. She complied heading down the steps leaving the couple alone.

"So, why did you choose me in the end?" She asked perfectly normal without a hint of ever showing a murderous intention.

"Would you get mad if I said I don't know, heads or tails kinda thing?" He said trying to come up with an excuse but failed miserable.

"I'm serious Sound." She said lying down on the bed removing her hat.

"I really don't know, something about you just attracted me to you, maybe it was because I meet you first, perhaps it is fate who knows but in the end I choose you and that's that." He replied coming with that off the fly. This satisfied her as she pulled him to the bed with her. "You can't be serious, what are you planning."

"What do you think?" She said with a sly grin on her face.

"Sonething you are not getting." He said getting off but found she folded her hands around his neck in an attempt to stop him but ended with her landing on top of him. "Andr… you know we are being watch don't you" he said pointing to the window where to colors of green just disappeared.

"You're seeing things, come on let's have some fun." Andr said pulling him into the bed once more. Tonight was going to be a long night and he knew tomorrow was going to a pain since Mikela was going to torture him.

Meanwhile with Sound.

"Mikela how about a deal, I buy you those chips in exchange for letting Sound-"

"Ya ya whatever, just give me your wallet!" She said yanking it out of his pocket and ran off with it to buy the enough chips to last a day… Which was like one-hundred bags.

"Sound, you freaking owe me… I'm starting to think that being here is killing my wallet." Sound said walking in the direction Mikela rocketed towards which was the general food store in town.

* * *

**Authors Note **– Am I a prevent for just coming up with the last scene with Sound and Andr on the fly? Who knows… I seriously was just putting stuff in here as I went which somehow worked out in the end of it. Now that I have finally decided to have a couple with Sound and Andr I can finally get back to the task in hand, the complete and utter annihilation of Sound's being by Mikela's hands... I wonder which is worse, being drowned or being whipped to death, let's find out in the next chapter shall we...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Water training turned family feud

* * *

Rain… that was all that Sound saw on the day Mikela was going to begin training him. At least it was somewhat obvious why today would be a good day to start. Heading out of the house he was grateful that things have settled down to a point anyway. Closing the door ahead of him he started walking down the sidewalk to a waterfall that is outside of the city. A bit of nervousness filled his bone from the stories that he has been told about the Water Guardian. Some have said that she tortures her students if they mess up; others say she drowns them, and a select few have told his that he should sign his will before leaving, which he didn't bother doing that because how bad could it be… needless to say he was going to learn the hard way. After a twenty minute walk out of the city he arrived at the waterfall. Silence filled the air that was pleasing to the ranger.

"Alright, come on out so we can get started Mikela." Sound said making his first mistake. A blast of water from the fall nailed him in the face making him fall on his back. The water than began to come together and formed into a humanoid figure that then turned solid. It was Mikela and she didn't look to happy. "You mind telling me why you did that?"

"Because you told me what to do, didn't the Wind idiot teach you manners?"

"Actually, Sound was pretty laid back with formalities, I can see that won't be the case with you." He trying to get up but found that he could. "Alright, what did you do Mikela?"

"That's Water Guardian Mikela while you're my student, if I didn't promise Ventus I wouldn't kill you for being stupid you would be dead right now."

"Ya ya, now you mind telling me what you did to me?"

"Say it right kid."

"I'm freaking older than you."

"Does it matter, say it right or you'll never get loose."

"I'd rather try doing this myself then give you the satisfaction." Sound smiled which he knew annoyed the younger Guardian.

"Fine, try as you might you won't get out of that unless you know how to manipulate the water, oh wait you don't. I'm going to go get some chips." She said leaving him in the water to try and find a way out. Unknowingly to the student Ventus was watching this little display with a smile.

"You sure as hell got yourself into a mess this time Sound." Ventus said jumping out of a tree and walked over to the body. "So, the water trap test huh? You really are in some trouble." He smiled checking if his wallet was still there, which it was.

"Oh shut up and tell me what to do." Sound said which got a shrug from the Guardian.

"You have the ability to use the Water Affinity just like Wind, just do what I taught you but instead with Water." He said turning his back and walking away to leave the kid behind. "One more thing, she does care but doesn't show it… I think, Valeria always told me that." And with that the Wind master disappeared completely.

"Great… focus my Affinity into Water instead of Wind, how the heck am I going to do that." Sound muttered remembering how long it took for him to even understand the basics of manipulation. "Perhaps if I think of it from a scientific viewpoint… water itself is denser then air so maybe…" He began to channel raw power through the water to try and speed up the molecules. "Come on…" He accelerated them quicker trying to force into a vapor. "Something's not right, the water should at least be moving, why isn't it."

"That's because the water she hit you with is a special type." Ventus said reappearing on top of the waterfall. "Nice view from up here." He commented as he ducked from a swing from behind."

"Dammit Ventus, he's now my student, get lost." Mikela yelled behind him as he jumped off and began to levitate in front of her.

"Come on sister, you can understand why I'm worried about him, I mean this is you we are talking about." He said as she shot a vapor shot at him in which he just floated to the side avoiding it completely. "Besides, he is going to struggle with learning Water since he is used to using Wind."

"Just get lost, don't you have to finish up on making your two kiddy toys." She yelled at the top of the waterfall.

"True I need to finish crafting them but I plan on doing that once we get home."

"Hey, down here you guys." Sound said which got another face full of water.

"Shut it kid, the adults are talking."

"But yet he is older than you Mikela, so I think you're the kid among us." He commented realizing that was a bad move for both of their part.

"Oh really, how about a little bet?" Mikela smiled at her older brother which got his attention.

"What kind of bet?"

"You and I have a one on one, whoever wins takes control of the operations until we return home with this useless kid." She said angering the trapped ranger.

"You do remember our ranking correct?"

"It is a horrible was to tell who the best is. As much as I hate to admit it you're better than my older sister but I know that I can beat you, what do you say?"

"Fine, but on one condition."

"What is that?"

"If I win, you train him without torturing him or breaking any bones, if I lose you can do whatever you want with him, how does that sound?" He asked getting a look of sheer pleasure.

"Fine, lets do this!" She said releasing the hold she had on Sound, shaking the water from him he flew up to see the event.

"You can back down dear; I'd rather not get messy." Ventus said touching the ground but not giving a fighting stance.

"Shut up and get ready." She roared grabbing her whip but he just stood there as if he didn't care. "Fine, if you won't attack then I will!" She shouted dashing towards him. Sighing he summoned his Light blade with his right hand.

"Alright you spoiled brat, let's go." Ventus said but still having a lazy look on his face. Mikela attacked first lashing out her whip but missed since Ventus took a step back. "Come on, I know you can do better than that."

"SHUT UP!" She roared getting close to him to try and hit his face. Dodging each blow, Ventus started not to care and just hit her with the round pummel of the sword. Falling down on the floor, Mikela sat back up but saw that the blade was at her heart.

"You're done." Ventus said dropping his sword which disappeared from its solid form into raw light. "So, you gonna follow up with the deal?" He said lifting her up with a flick of the wrist.

"Ya ya, just get out of her." Mikela said as Ventus began to wake away leaving the poor ranger alone with her. "Alright, let's get started.

* * *

Five months have passed since Sound began actually training with the Water master and despite what everyone expect Ventus said about her, she was nice… as long as you didn't make her mad.

"Alright, take the water out of the air and turn it into a weapon." She instructed as he nodded. Extending his hand forward, Sound focused on the molecules in the atmosphere and began to turn them into visible matter that looked like a sword. "Good job, to be honest I didn't think you could do that." She smiled at her student's progress.

"So, what's next?"

"Actually, I think you're ready to begin the final party of your training." Ventus said appearing in front of the trainee. "I see that he has learned to use Water know, anything I should know before I take him in for the final part?" Ventus asked his family member who motioned him to come closer.

"He is better at using Affinity with his right hand, however when we tried to train him without the gauntlet he did not do as well as he could barely concentrate." She whispered to him which made the man worried.

"Great, you say that without a gauntlet on both hands he can't use Affinity in either hand?" Ventus asked getting a nod from her "Perfect, which means this is going to delay us by a week."

"Can't you just by another?"

"No, that one that he has was my personal one form training, it will take a week before I can make one nearly identical… unless I make one for each hand, one for Wind and the other for Water." His face brightened at the idea.

"What are you two whispering about over their huh?" Sound asked getting annoyed by the need for secrecy.

"It's nothing, I just need your gauntlet for a week." Ventus said as Sound nodded, unbuckling the gauntlet and tossed it to him. "Thanks, take it easy for a week, after that time is up we will begin combining the two Affinities you have learned into Ice." Ventus said disappearing into thin air.

"He seriously loves that little trick." Mikela said out loud as the two began to walk into town.

* * *

Returning to his home world, he felt a sort of happiness to be back home, if only for a little while.

"Welcome back Ventus." Valeria said leaving a control panel and kiss him on the check. "How are things with Sound?"

"They're going I guess, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need honey?"

"I need this gauntlet and another one to have Wind and Water Affinity infused inside of it for Sound." Ventus said handing his to her.

"Wasn't this your training one back when we were kids?" She said remembering the moments of the past when things didn't matter.

"Ya, Sound needs it to be able to use his Affinity better, that's why I need one infused with Water and your sister throw hers away from what I remember."

"True, if that was your reason for coming here then why are you staying for a week?" She asked which got his attention.

"You have listened in on our conversations haven't you?" Ventus turned to see her face down. "It's alright; I came here to finish working on my swords." He said walking into the workshop and places his Dark sword on the anvil and grabbing a hammer. "Anything new with the Government?"

"Nothing at the moment, why?" the Lightning Queen asked interested.

"I'm starting to think that someone or something is possessing their leader, corrupt as they might be I don't think that they would be stupid enough to try and rule the world." Ventus said striking the sword to begin taking it into the shape he needs to finish the process of crafting. "I'm starting to think an outer source is doing something."

"You mean from a different universe?"

"Ya, please leave me be while I work on this, I need to concentrate." Ventus asked his wife who nodded and left him to working.

* * *

**Author's notes – **To be honest, I have no drive to post this Minecraft series at the moment, but I need to finish it so I can start working on the other ones… first world problems.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Darkness consumes the Wind

* * *

It has been a grueling week for Ventus to say the least, smithing and crafting was not something that he liked to do and he knew he would have to do it once more for Sound. Stepping out of the room he isolated himself in, Valeria tossed him a bottle of water which he chugged down.

"Thanks, I needed that." Ventus thanked his wife who just smiled at him

"Some, how did they turn out?" The Lightning queen asked getting a smile from her husband.

"Very well actually, I just hate that it takes forever to make and finish anything you make." He complained getting a slap from the woman. "What the hell was that for!?"

"For complaining…" She said slapping him again "And that is for cussing in front of me."

"Fine, you're always right blah blah blah, can I go get something to eat now I'm freaking hungry."

"Yes dear, you may leave." She said giving him a gauntlet. "And here you are, one water gauntlet for Sound."

"Thanks dear, see ya." He said dashing off into the kitchen to make a sandwich to take with him to Minecraftia.

* * *

The sun rose in the world of Minecraftia for another time that Sound really didn't care for. Turning his head he saw Andr sleeping soundly next to him without her hat on. Smiling he got up without waking her up he put on his clothes and slipped out the window to go to work for the first time in a very long time. The walk to the blacksmith was a quiet one since most people were still asleep which gave he a since of calm that he missed when he lived in the forest. Turning the corner he was a figure in a cloak much like his cloak he normally wore outside the city. Deciding to see how the man was doing Sound walked up to him.

"Morning, how's your day beginning?" Sound asked breaking the ice with the stranger. The mysterious cloaked figure didn't say anything but turn to look at him, Sound couldn't see anything do to the hood being up but he could tell that he was a male… and a very tall one, over seven feet tall which was over a foot higher than the ranger. A look of amusement filled the face of the towering man who just turned from him and went into the other direction. Sound also noticed that he had a scarf like Ventus's but all black "Well… that was weird, oh well." Sound said continuing his walk to the blacksmith. Three minutes later he arrived and found one of his teachers was there already. "Why are you here Ventus?"

"Because it's time I start getting you trained in combining the two affinities. Let's go." Ventus said getting a conflicting look from his student. "I already talked with your boss, you don't have to come into work anymore, now let's go." Ventus said walking with the Sound behind him.

"So, how did it go Ventus?"

"It was tiring but worth it in the end, here are your gauntlets by the way." He said turning and giving the trainee two gauntlets. Sound began to put them on when another question hit him.

"When am I going to have an actually weapon like you Guardians?" Sound asked finishing putting the gauntlets on.

"Basically, when you have full control over your soon to be Ice Affinity is when you will create your weapon, so this about what weapon would compliment Ice. Ahh, here we are." Ventus said with a smile while Sound had a confused look on his face.

"This is where Mikela taught me to use Water, why am I back here?"

"Because, we can use it as a launching point for your training now sit down and I'll begin to explain." Ventus ordered as Sound sat down in the grass. "You see, Ice is the combination of Water and Wind equally so you need to use them both to create Ice."

"How do I do that?"

"You need to slow down the molecules in water so that it turns into a crystal like Ice form. You have two options to do that. One is decrease the speed of the air to have it form into a solid like form which will turn it into Ice, alternatively you can-" Ventus stopped turning his head to the top of the waterfall while Sound got off the ground. "Alrighty you, I know you have been there for around ten minutes, what do you want?" Ventus asked getting a chuckle from the being.

"My, my, how perceptive of you to notice me, would you mind telling-"

"I know you were there because we share the same Affinity, the only difference is that I don't like using it." Ventus said confusing his student but amusing the stranger in the hooded cloak. "So, what do you want?"

"To see how someone who shares the darkness is, I must say that I am very disappointed." The tall man said; the man wasn't annoying Ventus by being there but with his voice, the sound was familiar but not at the same time. Ventus turned his head before the man continued. "Perhaps it is hidden inside of you, maybe _sealed _away." The emphasis on the sealed part froze Ventus in his place.

"Sound, get out of here now and find Mikela…" the Wind Guardian said showing signs of fear that Sound never knew before.

"But-"

"NOW!" He shouted at his which made the trainee jump. Sound then did as he was told and went on back in the direction of the village leaving the two scarfed men alone. "Who the hell are you, very few people know about the Guardians outside of a few and fewer can use the Dark Affinity?" Ventus asked floating up to level with the stranger but far enough so he can't attack.

"Someone who just wanted to see how you were doing, is that such a bad thing?" His voice was as dark as is was cruel with his words. "Besides, that mother of yours was a pain to deal but still fell to the scythe in the end." The weapon he mentioned confirmed his fears, Dark Affinity, scythe wielder, knowledge of the Guardians, only one person matched those descriptions. "So you finally figured out who I was, it's a shame boy."

"Shut it Argus! Ventus shouted summoning both of his blades, pointing his newly finished Light blade at the man named Argus. The blades still looked fairly the same expect for some key features the separated the two. The Light blade's frontal blade is white while the back part which was black curves off the blade into the hand guard which makes the blade used primarily for cutting and slashing.. The white blade connects to the angel wing and the handle grip is as black as the blade half of the blade. The pummel was a circular finish. The blade in his left hand is much sharper which is meant for thrusting and stabbing. The front blade is a black which connects to the devil wing to protect the hand much like the angelic wing. The back of the blade is white as well of the handle grip. The pummel is a sharp end meant for closer engagements. "You not only cursed me with being without a parent but you killed your wife, my mother." He said tightening his grips on the blades.

"That's enough crying over that woman, she was a pain to me and should've died before you were born." His words fueled the fires in the young man's heart for revenge.

"One thing before we fight, if you are alive, why do I have your Affinity?"

"Because you were originally going to be a Guardian of pure darkness, but that bitch of a woman interfered with my plans of a successor and put nearly all her Light into you, such a waste."

"Enough talk, we finish this now." Ventus said getting a laugh from his father.

"Perhaps when you are stronger, right now I could kill you in a blink of an-"The Dark master was cut off with Ventus slashing at him, the attack was stopped with a scythe blocking his attack. "You seriously forgot that it was Darkness that came before the Light, all power comes from it and the Light is nothing but a counter God created to try to beat it." Argus said making his son aware that is why weapon summons are only available to the two original sources of power.

"Shut it!" Ventus shouted at his father thrusting at his father with his second blade in his left hand. Argus smiled jumping above his son while grabbing his scarf. Tossing him to the ground, he put his boot on the boy's chest tearing the scarf off of him.

"There it is, the seal that bitch of a woman put on your next to protect you… and it has been reinforced by what seems to by that old monkey Marshall." The older of the two said forcing his offspring down forcing him to dispel his swords. Dark fire formed at his index finger as he thrusted it at the seal. Pain unknown to the Wind Guardian suddenly filled his body as he cried out. A hint of joy filled the man on top as he removed his finger from his son's neck. "There… the seal is now gone, and with it any restrictions to your true nature of your being, accept the Darkness in your soul and join your father."

"Piss… off old… man." Ventus said before fainting from the sheer pain that came a moment ago." Instead of going for the kill Argus just chuckled leaving the body for anyone who came. Thankfully for him, Mikela came riding in on a wave from the waterfall. Landing next to her brother-in-law a look of shock filled her to see him not only without his scarf on but beaten. Lifting him up the two ventured back into town.

"Big Sis, Ventus is critically injured, what should I do?" Mikela panicked surfing into town which confused the inhabitance.

"Take him to the portal, I'll take care off him." Valeria said on the com as Mikela just throw the deadweight into the portal where Valeria just sighed and began to treat her husband's wounds.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Well, a piece of my personal life had slipped into my work, turn out well by the looks off it… anything else…. Nope, see ya in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – History repeating once more

* * *

It has been one year since Sound began his training with the two Guardians and, aside from an interruption by an unwelcome guest, it went off without any problems. The town was peaceful and everyone was asleep… except for a single Wind Guardian. Ventus sat on top of the tallest building in the village watching the sun rise in the world for probably the last time for him and Mikela. Ever since his father appeared on the scene, Ventus had been unable to sleep for days and his skills have degraded due to whatever Argus did to him. Without the seal in place to keep the Darkness inside of him in check, it has begun to do as he feared, take over the Light in him. At this point everything began to make sense in Minecraftia, mobs getting stronger, the Nether being controlled by a single mob, the Government putting their neck out there to fight the Guardians, it all leads back to his father. Anger filled his veins for not seeing this sooner and now he is loose and no one can stop him by themselves. Calming down, he headed to the portal to get everything ready for the fight to come.

It was midday in the Guardian world when the Wind master entered to find no one was there. Checking the area, he found a note with his name on it. He grabbed it and found it was from his wife.

_Dear Ventus_

_If you are reading this then you are most likely wondering where everyone is. To answer that question, we are at the stadium where the organized fight will take place. The only difference is that there will not be a fight, instead I plan to sacrifice myself to protect everyone. You and I cannot defeat these two fakes because they are lower copies of your father. I hope that you can accept this and please, whatever you do, do not try and stop this from happening._

_With Love_

_Valeria_

_P.S. Please take care of my little sister, I know she will be a pain but try and do this for me. Thank you and good bye._

History was repeating itself in front of Ventus, this was exactly how his mother was killed and it was happening to his wife. Ventus ran up to top of the Fortress and saw that no one was outside practicing. Jumping off he began to fly as fast as he could to the arena to try to prevent what was to come. Unknown to him was two things, one is that he was followed and two was his right eye was pitch black while his left eye was still the same as before. Heading to the border between the two areas, he threw stealth and caution to the wind and nailed the gate guards with a precision blast of air to the heart, killing the two. Ventus broke the gate down and dashed towards the arena. Using his blades to deflect and, on a couple of occasions, reflect the bullets that were sent his way, the dual wielding swordsmen saw the arena in sight and made his way to it but stopped to see who was following him. It was Sound and he didn't look like he was in a good mood.

"Sound, why are you-" He was cut off by a slap from his student which shocked him. Ventus wasn't anger but confused by the action.

"What the hell were you thinking, that you were going to stand up to whatever it is that this Government had for you alone?" Sound said knowing how stupid the idea of the weakened Guardian trying to take on something stronger than him is.

"Stay out of this Sound, this is personal." Ventus said moving but was stopped with his student being in front of him, catching him off guard. The fact that he didn't see him move meant that his detection skills have worsened with the seal removed. "Do you plan on standing in my way?"

"Even with you weakened, I can't beat you; No, I want to help you finish this fight." Sound saying big words which didn't impress the veteran.

"You don't even have a weapon to use, how do you plan to fight?"

"With this…" Sound said moving the cape on his cloak to show a bastard sword; Ventus could tell just by looking at it that it was not some normal weapon but one crafted by a Guardian. "It surprised me to see Mikela do something for me that was in good will." Sound said smiling. The scabbard was a basic black scabbard with a steel tip and end. As Sound pulled the blade out, Ventus knew who made the blade just by how it looked. The handle was a brown leather grip with the pommel being round with side tips on it. The hand guard went up and the blade of the bastard sword was a white metal with tints of blue going through it. The blade, while looking like it would break from making contact, looked well crafted and had a decent level of clarity on it.

"Alright, what is the catch that she gave you?" Ventus asked the one who, for once, was currently faster than him.

"To find you and help you with whatever it is that you are trying to do. She considered this my test to become a Guardian. " Sound stated which got a facepalm from the Guardian in front of him. "Let me guess, there is something she left out?"

"Only Grand Guardians can give the rank of Guardian to people, and the last one died awhile ago… well, not exactly."

"Note to self, next time we go back to home base, I'm going to beat some sense into her, but is there a Grand Guardian still?"

"I guess there is no point in hiding it any more. You're talking to the current one." Ventus said getting a surprised face from Sound. "Before all this happened, he picked me as his successor so in theory I am the current Grand Guardian." Ventus said looking at the arena. "I don't want this position; I enjoy going to different worlds and learning from them. Having a position like Grand Guardian is too boring for my taste." He gave a smile to his apprentice who gave one back. "Now… on to the problem at hand, follow me." The Wind Guardian ordered. As his friend followed him they made their way to the top of the arena while out of sight from annoying sentries. "This is where the future of this world will be settled, possible every world as well." Ventus explained to Sound whose ranger eyes caught sight of something different.

"What's that?" Sound asked, pointing to a person in a rather detailed outfit. Immediately Ventus's eyes saw one of the most important pieces of Guardian tech, the backup key to the teleportation system.

"What the- How in the hell did they get that… unless." Ventus looked to see his wife in chains with two black armoured guards watching over her. "She gave it to them as a peace-offering."

"What are you talking about, what peace-offering?"

"You see that guy with the sphere in his left hand, he is the leader of what everyone considers the Government, the other body of power in this world. Unlike the Guardians, they focus on science instead of affinity. And if he is going to do what I think he is..." The sphere he held began to glow as a map of the universe appeared in front of him. "He plans to destroy certain universes to prove his power… oh no, that one is Minecraftia."

"Wait what!? We have to stop hi-" Sound began to say but a bright light came from the sphere which blinded everyone but Ventus, due to being part Light. Ventus knew what had just happened, but how to tell the man next to him? "Ventus, what happened, is everyone back home ok?!" He demanded but got a grave look from his partner, anger filled the veins of the young ranger; everyone he promised to protect was gone, everyone… "Wait, where is that woman?" Sound asked looking where Ventus faced. The answer just hit him, she must have been a sacrifice to power it. Ventus vanished from the spot he was just in, Sound blinked his eyes as he thought he just saw Ventus reappear behind of the leader. Rubbing his eyes, Sound saw that it wasn't a mirage.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, you capital pig…" Ventus's voice softly spoke but the anger in it was unavoidable. With his Dark blade in his left hand, the head of the leader of the Government went off. Ventus's eyes held no mercy, but aside from the darkness that was in his actions, his right eye was as white as the snow. "You wanted me, come and get me you armored cans." Ventus said summoning his right angelic blade but just stood there as if he was a motionless. The dark knights drew there blades and charged the Wind Guardian, beginning the fight which the fate of the universe was in the balance.

* * *

**Author's Notes – **Well… damn, who would have thought that Ventus would just chop off his head like that… what am I freaking writing? Basically this was a setup chapter for the final chapter which means that the next one is the last for this story. I will try and wrap up everything in the next chapter and blah blah blah. K I'm going to play Minecraft… Why do people want me to post on Second Chance instead of Minecraft? :'C


	17. Chapter 17

Final Chapter – Sometimes… you need to value the little things in life.

* * *

Sound could not believe what he was seeing, Ventus had just chopped of the head of a man and now he was single handedly taking on two dark knights as if they were nothing. He watched from the top of the arena to get the best view of the situation. Color in the world was beginning to disappear little by little.

"What is he planning?"

"Simple kid, he is going to use one of his strongest moves." A voice said from behind the ranger. He turned his head only to get kicked in the stomach by a hooded figure. Sound quickly regained his balance and used his right hand to catch himself on the ground and quickly did a backflip to land on his feet. "it seems someone has learned how to be as nimble as my son." The hidden figure said with a smile forming on his face, sadly it wasn't a smile with good intentions.

"Argus!" Ventus exclaimed zipping past the two knights and stabbed the figure. "Stop hiding behind fakes and face me like a man." He said pulling his sword out of what was a robot with the man's voice.

"Oh my, someone has lost their temper, perhaps you need to be punished." The father said appearing where the dead leader layed. Immediately the world was as black as night itself. "Hehehe… do you really think that will work on me, the true master of Darkness?" He taunted destroying the world which shocked the Wind master. "Oh, the look on your face tells a story, let me explain boys. Light and Dark are the first Affinities in the world of mortals. Light is physical energy which is then transformed into vitality. Darkness is spiritual energy which is turned into imagination, which is what we just saw." The oldest member of the trio said angering the stronger of the two. "Yes, let your rage build, let it all explode!" The man roared as the knights seemingly disappeared from existence from the outburst. Ventus fell to his knees as Argus made his move. He swatted the young ranger to the dirt and slammed his son against the wall. "You lack the fortitude to wield such a power, let it all out and become a true member of the dark courts of HELL!" Argus said as his powers began in infect the body of his son. Ventus's right eye began to lose it pure whiteness and was turning black from the bottom up. All Ventus could think of was everything leading up to this.

"**No… not like this…" **Ventus said as his own mindscape began to lose its brightness to pitch black darkness. **"I won't let it end, not like this!"** Ventus's willpower spoke, releasing a power he had never felt before. His mind was split in half, one was Darkness while the other was Light, as if they were in harmony.

"Gaaah!" Argus exclaimed pulling his hand back from the boy's body, his hand burnt by something emanating from Ventus's body. "What sort of power is this!? You shouldn't have this kind of power." Ventus looked like his former self, including his now returned white and black eyes. The only difference was that something was coursing through him and it angered the Dark Master. Ventus landed on his two feet and looked up at the man responsible for all the problems in the world, his father. He summoned his two blades and stood there not taking a fighting stance.

"Sorry boy, perhaps another time." Argus said sinking into the earth but not before Ventus made a slash at his head. Argus disappeared but Ventus looked at his right blade and saw blood on it, meaning he hit something.

"Damn it, DAMN IT!" Ventus screamed failing to put his father to the sword. Slowly his eyes began to return to the greens they once were. He let go of his sword which dematerialized when it hit the floor and walked over to where a pile of ash which was his wife. He noticed that something was not normal in the ash and moved it a bit to find her tiara. "The true symbol of a Guardian isn't shown by the accessories they have or the skills they possess but the feelings for the worlds and its people, right Marshall…" Ventus said aloud as Sound walked up to him.

"Are you ok?" Sound asked the now widower who had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Fine, but what about you, Sound? You just lost everything important to you."

"I'll be fine when your father's head is on a pike, then I can mourn my losses." Sound said knowing full well what happened to his little family because of Argus. "What happened to you though? You entered a state that I've never seen you in before."

"I don't know, perhaps I still have much to learn about myself… " A thought hit Ventus as he grabbed the ranger by the shoulders, "Where's Mikela!?"

"Whoa easy there dude, she's fine. Mikela was the one who found out what happened and told me to help you. She should be back at the base." Sound answered confused with the sudden interest of his sister-in-law's state.

"Good, I need to talk with her about the future of the Organization, wait, what is that the dead leader is wearing on his finger?" Ventus said jumping up on the ledge where the body layed. Taking the ring off his dead finger, Ventus could tell it was a source of Dark energy but the origin of it was unknown to him.

"I can tell you don't know where it came from just by looking at you."

"Your right, but I think I know a person who can help." A smile filled Ventus's face of a certain person.

"Who?"

"An old friend of mine who happens to do something that the Guardians do, but with their own way of handling it. Let's go back and get everything under control first and then I'll explain." Ventus said walking out of the gate with tiara and ring in hand.

* * *

The atmosphere of the Organization was tense to say the least, Mikela was trying her best keep things under control but being one of the lesser Guardians didn't help with keeping the other four Affinity based elements under control. There are talks among the apprentices about the future and whether a world war was going to happen in the world.

"It's Ventus!" a random person exclaimed to everyone, which got pressure off of the Water Guardian. No one dared to say a thing because of what they saw in the arena with Valeria, the now deceased Lightning Goddess as they called her. A couple of whispers went around saying the person behind him was a future Guardian but that theory quickly disappeared.

"Mikela, are you ok?" Ventus asked hugging his relative which surprised not only her but the students.

"W-what came over you, did you finally lose it?" Mikela asked shocked by the form of love from his brother-in-law.

"No, we need to talk alone about something." Ventus said leading her to a room where the two could talk. Several minutes later, after the two entered the room, cries of sadness filled the air that came from the room which everyone could tell who it was coming from. Sound noticed that some of the students were getting jumpy and turned towards them.

"Is there a problem that you wish to talk about?" Sound said giving a serious look to the students.

"Ya, why the hell were you with our Master, no one here had ever seen you and you walk in behind him as if you are his prized student, seems like you need to learn your place." A group of Wind students said taking up fists to the ranger.

"You don't," He stopped slowly pulling his new Ice bastard sword from the sheath on his back, "want to to try my patience, if you want to die here and now then come and try to fight me." Sound's cold words filled the rebellious students with fear, not only that but everyone there knew what it meant to have a weapon like that in a place like this.

"How the hell did you get a weapon like that, only Guardians can have them?" A kid asked but realized the answer was as clear as day.

"You think perhaps I am an unofficial Guardian?" Sound asked as the students dropped the subject. The last two Guardians emerged from the room with Mikela wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I have an announcement to make about the future Grand Guardian." Ventus said getting everyone's attention. "I am stepping down from being Grand Guardian and giving the position to Mikela instead." Ventus said getting a mixed response from the people. "Now, if you will excuse me I have a call to make." Ventus said leaving the area and went into the Guardian room and to a phone on the wall and began to dial up a number.

"Hello Ventus, what do you need?" A voice from the other side asked.

"Hello Rick, I need you to do a favor for me since I can't do it at the moment."

"What would that be?"

"I have a ring that I think is made of Darkness but I don't know anything about it."

"Send me the details of this ring and I will have Garrett look it up."

"How about I just give you the damn ring and let you deal with it." Ventus said angrily.

"What happened to you mate?"

"We lost three Guardians, including Marshall and my wife; I'm not in the best mood right now."

"What's the status on the current Grand Guardian and the rest of the Organization?"

"Mikela is the new Grand Guardian and I plan on having four people take their places, two females and two males."

"...Very well. And what of Minecraftia? What will the Guardians plan on doing?"

"Minecraftia is gone, it was destroyed by my father. Right now Mikela will start rebuilding while I continue training Sound in become a true Guardian."

"Very well, send us the ring and our tech head will get right on it"

"Alright, thanks Rick."

"Sure, see you around Ventus." Rick said as Ventus hanged up the phone and looked out the window to see a red sky in the air. "This is the beginning of a very long and difficult future for everyone…"

* * *

**Author's notes – **Finally, it's done! I can finally begin the fun part of the Guardian Tales series. Now… I am doing contest on the future four Guardian, mainly because I'm lazy as heck. Also I plan I returning to do another Guardian Tales with Minecraft in the future. The contest will end when I finish Second Chance so you have a while before they are do, but once I choose a character for a Affinity, they will have it.

Here is an example of an entry using Ventus as an example:

Name – Ventus Maelstrom

Age – 20

Element/Affinity – Wind, Light and Dark

Weapon of choice – Two swords, one with an angelic wing and one with a devil wing.

Fighting style – Counter offensive in singles while Counter style in multiple encounters.

Strengths – Master swordsmen, Can control the weather but this takes a toll on his body, Equal to very few.

Weaknesses – Lacks attacks in Light and Dark Affinity.

Special abilities – Able to use combinations of Affinities to create different moves.

Clothes – N/A (You'll find out next story =D)

Personality - Guardian of the Wind and considered the strongest of the five, Ventus has a mixed personality of caring and not caring. When he is around his friend he is a caring person who would defend his friends with his life. If they are enemies, he tries to find the good in them and not fight them unless he has no choice. Ventus wields two of the most legendary but sadly lost Affinities; both of which have infected his being and determines his actions.


End file.
